Enlightenment
by Touch The Dark
Summary: Buffy mysteriously falls ill and runs away from Sunnydale to avoid the watchers council. this is set in season six. Someone discovers the where abouts of them and this leads to the dramatic revelations behinds the slayer's illness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**Summary: Buffy mysteriously falls ill and runs away from Sunnydale to escape the watchers council. When her friends realise that she will not back down they vow that they will do whatever it takes to ensure that she is safe. Set in season 6 before Buffy and Spike started their destructive relationship, Spuffy fanfiction.**

**A:N: The musical happened but they never kissed**

**Chapter one**

It was dark out. The light of the moon lit up the headstones in the graveyard. The light hit a certain headstone perfectly, which read: _BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS 1981-2001, BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND. SHE SAVED THE WORLD ALOT. _uddenly a hand burst out from below, then another hand, then Buffy's head and shoulders. She gasped for air, pulled herself up onto the grass, lay there panting. She looked around at the dark forest, very fearfully. Flash. A car sat there burning, half burnt away. Buffy walked up, stared. She walked down a street that was littered with debris. Buffy was wearing a black dress with dark hose and black heeled shoes. Her hair was shaggy and mostly covered her face. From Buffy's point of view. Everything was blurry and indistinct. She continued walking, squinting and frowning at the burning cars. She stopped walking to stare at a car. A demon on his motorcycle went roaring past roaring past, threw something as he went by. Buffy watched him go, backed away.

She began to tossed and turn violently in bed as her flashback continued. Whimpering and moaning slightly. Buffy walked down residential streets. A siren wailed in the background. Buffy went to a car that was parked on a driveway and leaned against it. The car's lights came on and its security system began to wail and honk. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! The alarm clock went of and the blonde reluctantly opened her eyes and looked over to the offending object. As she sat up she felt suddenly queasy and had gone very pale. Lucky for her she got to the bathroom before she hurled up last night's peperoni pizza. Her whole body shook and she ached all over and fought the feeling of needing to be sick once again. Buffy groaned as she lost that battle. Several minutes later, Buffy had stopped being sick. She swilled her mouth out and wiped her face with a damp face cloth. As she was cleaning the sink she found herself getting caught up in watching the water wash her stomach contents down the drain. An abrupt knocking at the bathroom door pulled her out of her trance. There was one very impatient teenager on the other side.

"Buffy, come on! Stop hogging the bathroom!" Dawn shouted from the other side.

Buffy sighed and looked in the mirror before answering, weakly

"Nearly done,"

Huff. The slayer frowned as she could still taste the aftermath of her vomit. She brushed her teeth frantically trying to get rid of that sour taste. A series of huffs and groans emanated from the door. Eventually, Buffy emerged from the bathroom, looking really wiped and ill.

"See, if you'd just waited five then I would have been done..."

Arms crossed over her chest. Dawn looked at her sister. Concern was evident. Buffy looked like death warmed up.

"Buffy, are you okay?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes on her.

Buffy nodded weakly and looked to her feet.

"I'm fine...you better hurry up or you're gonna be late again,"

That was all she said before leaving her little sister to get on with her morning tasks.

It was a hot summer's day yet Buffy couldn't get warm. She was constantly shivering and had to put a cardigan on. She put together the coffee machine and began to make some coffee. As it peculated and the aroma wafted around the room Buffy could feel the nausea come on her once again. Shaking it off she decided to fix herself up with some sort of breakfast. Beep! The coffee machine was done and she took the pot away and poured herself a cup. The need to vomit growing even more. _What is going on? _She thought. As she went to pour the excess coffee down the drain, the pot came to a thundering crash. The slayer clutched her stomach in pain and began wrenching once more. Her other hand was grasping the side of the worktop so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Once the vomiting had stopped and the black pit of nausea had diminished quite a bit.

Buffy pulled herself together, got herself a glass of water and sat on one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her hands were shaking as she lifted the glass to her lips, causing some water to spill onto the worktop. Sighing, she slowly got off the stool and retrieved some kitchen roll and began to mop up the spilt liquid. The brown haired teen entered the kitchen and smiled at her sister as she went about her business. Buffy smiled back as she saw her kid sister bouncing around like a rubber ball. Dawn had started pouring from a box of Sugar Bombs cereal. There were a number of bowls on the table in front of her. Buffy rolled her emerald eyes and tutted.

"How many bowls of cereal are you planning on eating?"

Dawn shrugged and grinned when she found the prize at the bottom. Only then did she start to repack the cereal. Wide eyed, Buffy stared at Dawn.

"All that trouble for a toy?" she piped

The teen frowned.

"It's a collectable!"

Slight smile.

"Well it better be worth it..." Buffy started.

She felt sick again and was trying to quash that feeling back down. Dawn watched her look turn from slight happiness to as white as a sheet and this worried her to the core. The slayer swallowed the feeling down and it soon past.

"Buffy, you don't look so good... you sure you're ok?" Dawn asked

"God Dawn! I said before I'm fine so that means I'm fine!" she barked

This sudden outburst made the youngest Summers' girl jump back in surprise.

"I was just-"

"And I've already told you," Buffy interrupted

Dawn clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth.

"Fine, be like that...I'm going to school!"

Buffy went to shout after her but decided against it and sighed back into her seat.

Buffy's day consisted of trying to get rid of the nausea which she had suddenly gained. She didn't know what to make of it. And it hadn't been the first morning that she had woken up like this. It had happened about three or four times in the past two week. She didn't mean to snap at Dawn like that and she certainly didn't know why. Once the blonde had got rid of the sickness she headed over to the magic box. All her friends noticed she was distracted and distant. When she was training Willow commented to Giles that she doesn't seem to be showing any REAL human emotion and the watcher explained that it was probably a side effect of her being dragged out of heaven. Just hearing about where she had pulled her best friend from made the red-head's eyes fill with tears. Not only did she snap at Dawn this morning she had also started snapping at them.

Later on that night they slayer decided she needed to work off some steam. For some strange reason a lot of vampires were cropping up tonight. Not only that she had fought around 3 other demons. After the last vampire she huffed, looked down to the grass, then up to the sky and took her jacket off.

"Is there another apocalypse coming or something?" she muttered to herself as she readjusted her jacket on the tombstone. It was a lovely night. Not too hot but not too cold. Soft breeze blowing around. The demons seemed to be drawn to her even more. Vampires would stop and snarl at her. Pausing for a few seconds as if they were trying to figure something out and then they would give a sick smile and charge at her. If you asked Buffy there was definitely something in the blood supply or should we say people cause these vampires were acting weird around her.

She kicked the grass as she went along and eventually another vampire popped up. Buffy was starting to feel a bit off colour. Yet again the vampire stopped for a second and charged at her. Knocking her to the floor and started to punch her. He was only able to get one punch in before Buffy pushed him off her and she vaulted off her back. Then she started to wail on him. In the shadow of a near by tree he watched her fight. Noticing how she wasn't her normal self.

All that was visible was a bright amber light and the smoke that was coming from it. An assault of kicks and punches is what she dealt out to the vampire and then staked him good and proper. She leaned her head back a bit and pinched the bridge of her nose. A killer headache had just made its presence felt and she felt a bit queasy again. He came to about a metre or so behind her and she hadn't even noticed. _This isn't like her, where has her slayer senses gone, down the bloody toilet? _Spike thought. As he got closer to the petite woman he started to notice something was extremely, majorly different with her. He stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it about. No. He took a deep, unneeded breath in then spoke.

"So, you planning on standing there all night, slayer?"

Buffy let her eyes roll shut.

"Do you have to creep up like that?" she moaned

Shrug.

"I'm a vampire love, tis what we do...where have your senses gone anyway? And what has happened to your fighting skills, bloody sloppy is what it is,"

A shaky sigh escaped her lips as she turned around to face him. Spike furrowed his brows as he studied her face a bit more. Boy, did she look awful. Buffy narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance and curiosity.

"Spike, what are you doing?" she exasperated, trying to hide how ill she felt from him.

His eyes softened in concern. Buffy smiled inwardly at this.

"Buffy...pet, is there anything you want to talk to me 'bout? Are you feeling ok?" his voice was dripping with concern.

Ever since she had returned his softer side was coming out more often and the thing was before she had died, Buffy would of hit him and told him that she wanted him out of her life. But now, now was a different story. She quite welcomed his soft side and sometimes they found themselves sitting on top of tombs or sitting on the sofa he had stolen in his crypt, talking or just sitting in a comfortable silence.

"I'm fine (his face shows that he doesn't believe her)... really and I-I think I'm getting over the whole being ripped out of complete bliss...slowly," she explained

Brow raised in the slayer's direction.

"You don't fool me, I've known you long enough to know there is something wrong and besides I am a vampire, I can sense these things," he pointed out for the second time

Roll of the eyes and a slight aggravated groan escaped her lips. She walked her way towards the tombstone she had left her coat on. Leg wobbling slightly as she went on and she hid it well. She could feel herself getting heated and angry. What was with everyone recently? Did they all go deaf when she said she was fine? Deep down she knew that there was something wrong and that it was no good hiding it from the vampire.

"What is it with everyone today! It's are you ok Buffy? Are you sure? (puts on a painfully bad English accent) oh dear lord, Buffy you look rather peaky!" she shouted.

Her heart was beating double the normal pace and Spike's concern for her grew even more. If she didn't calm down something bad could happen and he didn't want that. She whirled back round to face him and continued with her rant. No matter how bad she was feeling right then.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone has asked me if I was ok today, I could pay off all of these debts and more!"

It accelerated even more. He stepped towards her. Buffy's colour had gone from completely white to what he thought looked slightly sour and a little green. Heart pounded even more. Buffy looked him dead in the eye. Her own eyes were glazed over in confusion as her face was masked with confusion. Buffy furrowed her brows at him.

"Spike?" she whispered, before collapsing.

Spike's leather clad and strong arms caught her as her head was about to hit the tombstone. Her golden hair fell across her face and he gently brushed it away with his fingers as he weighed up his options.

Ok so what do you think guys? Please review as it helps me to carry on! Thank you for reading this!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

Chapter two

There was no other option. He could of took her back to her house or to Giles' but then he would have been bombarded with questions and accusations that he had harmed her. Spike knew he should of took her to hospital but he remembered that she really didn't like them. The only thing left for him to do was to take her to his crypt and wait. So that is what he did. Spike scooped her up in his arms and headed in that direction. All he wanted was for her to be happy. That was a long time off though and this certainly wouldn't make her happy.

A slight snort escaped Spike as he kicked his crypt door open. It had ended up coming loose at one of the hinges. Not breaking his stride, Spike made his way over to the old, tatty sofa and carefully lay her down. Buffy murmured when he did so but ended up going back to sleep. Something about grave and pretty eyes. That really baffled him. After a few moments of looking around he finally found it. His security blanket. It wasn't cold but he wanted to make sure that there was no chance of her getting a tiniest bit cold. He draped the blanket over her and let his fingers brush her shoulder ever so slightly.

A good hour or so later, the vampire was sat on the edge of the coffee table, just watching her as she slept on. Spike frowned as he thought over her situation. Obviously she had no idea of her condition, otherwise she wouldn't put herself in so much danger. Her breathing had gone shallow and her heartbeat was now back to its normal pace. Buffy had been through so much recently and probably hadn't noticed the changes. Spike had decided that when she was awake he needed to tell her. Even if that meant her going back to old habits of hitting him square in the nose and bolting. Her telling him that he was a disgusting, soulless thing. If he heard that now he wouldn't know how to handle it. But this wasn't about him and his feeling. No. This was about his slayer.

The mumbling and murmuring grew and Spike's ears had picked up on this. He had gone to get her some water from his fridge and a glass. Flashes of her in her grave kept coming up as she moaned frantically. Whimpering. Tossing and turning in what must have been the most uncomfortable sofa in the world. The vampire instantly put the bottle and glass down and knelt by her side. Stroking her cheek in hope that it would calm her down.

"Buffy, its just a dream pet, no need to worry," he whispered

His soft, caring voice seemed to do the trick as she settled back down and her eyes slowly flickered open, meeting the glistening blue orbs that belonged to Spike. Buffy scrunched her nose up and frowned as she realised where she was.

"There she is, was beginning to think you would sleep the night away," he cooed

She gave him a small smile and he smiled back. Head spinning. It felt like someone had ran over her head with a steam roller or something of equal size. Pound. Pound. Buffy sat up slowly as the vampire poured some water into the glass and past it to her.

"Thanks," she whispered

"No problem love,"

The slayer took a small sip of the water. She could feel his eyes burning into her. This freaked her out but then again in a way it sets fire to her insides. Not that anyone knew this. Buffy kept that secret for a while now. And she had to admit that, yes even before she died that just one look from him caused her to blow up inside. An awkward silence had fallen across them. Spike bent his head down and then looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you remember anything?"

Long pause. Buffy pursed her lips as she thought on.

"Last thing I remember is you running towards me and then, poof, world went black,"

The vampire nodded his head. For some reason, Buffy had noticed that Spike was finding it hard to keep eye contact with her. Not like Spike at all. She cast a glance at him and noticed that he looked rather pensive and lost in his thoughts, as if he was trying to come to some agreement with himself. Frown etched on his face. Buffy looked at him once more and at that same time he looked at her. That was how she knew that something was wrong. She caught a glimpse of concern, worry and hurt all mixed up in those eyes. Narrowing her eyes she spoke.

"Spike...what is it?"

Silence. The slayer moved a bit closer to him and although she was still feeling a bit ill, the vampire could clearly see the anger starting to bubble over her.

"Please, I can't stand this...I know you know what's wrong with me, so please tell me!" she said in a hushed whisper

It was now or never. Spike looked her dead in the eye. Again. There was no easy way of doing this.

"You're pregnant,"

The petite blonde just stared at him. No answer. Nothing from her.

"Buffy-"

"No, no, I can't be, you have to be wrong!" voice shaking and tears falling from her eyes.

He reached to cup her cheek in his hand but she pulled away.

"I heard it with my own ears, two heart beats in you,"

"But I haven't since...I can't be,"

Buffy couldn't believe he would say something like this. She couldn't be. After all she hadn't been with someone since she had come back from the dead and the last person was Riley, Which was over seven months ago. Maybe he was just making this up. To upset her? But the she reasoned with herself that he wouldn't do that and he says he loves her. Plus Spike has been there for her ever since she came back. Pushing herself off the sofa and away from Spike she started to put her jacket on, shaking her head.

"Buffy,"

Her vision was blurry and she had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry...I can't, I-I have to go,"

Spike was left there fighting the temptation to go after her.

Dawn stood at the stove with a pan. She used her fingers to flip over a flat piece of bread on the pan.

"Ow,"

Willow walked in.

"Ow, ow! Ow!" Dawn grimaced

The teen sucked on her fingers, whilst the red head raised a brow in her direction.  
"Or you could do it the hard way,"  
"Spatulas are for wimps. I'm making peanut-butter-and-banana quesadillas. You want?" Dawn offered

Willow opened the fridge.  
"No thanks. I'm, uh, more in water mode," Willow took out a bottle of water, walked over to the island and sat down. Dawn removed her food from the pan and put it on a plate. Complaining as she went.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. You sure? It's my own brand-new invention," she tried to persuade Willow.  
"I'm sure. No, my ... tummy's feeling kinda rumbly," the witch explained

She drunk the water. Dawn took a bite of her creation and spoke with her mouthful.

"Your loss, Very delicious,"

The brunette took her plate and went to sit beside Willow. She wanted to know if it was just her who noticed her sister acting weird and her recent sickness.

"So, what do you think is wrong with Buffy?" Dawn enquired  
Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Dawnie, I mean I realise it must be hard for her, with comin' back from the dead and all but...I thought that maybe she would tell me what was wrong," Dawn nodded in agreement.

"I hear ya,"

Meanwhile, Buffy was chucking her guts up. Luckily, the sickness wasn't as bad as it was the other morning. After leaving the crypt last night, the slayer went to a local chemist and picked up a home pregnancy test. She had all intentions on doing it but she just sat in bed. Sobbing. The vomiting had stopped and she slowly made her way to her room.

The girls downstairs were chatting when all of a sudden the door from the back porch burst open. Willow and Dawn looked over in surprise as a blanket-covered shape entered, slammed the door shut and threw off the blanket, revealing Spike. He straightened up, smoothed down his hair, looked at them.

"Morning," he greeted them

Dawn giggled and Willow smirked.

"Couldn't find a less flammable time of day to take a stroll?" Dawn chuckled

Spike looked embarrassed but then sorted himself out.

"Well, uh...Is big sis around?"

"Yea, I'll just go get her,"

The red head went up the stairs and to Buffy's room. Knock. Knock. The slayer jumped and quickly put the chemist bag into a drawer.

"Buffy, Spike is here (pause) I don't know why though," she explained

"O-Okay, I'll be down in five!" Buffy shouted

When the slayer finally made it downstairs, she found that both Dawn and Willow had gone out and Spike was pacing in the living room. His eyes were instantly on her. She looked worn and tired. Although, she looked a bit better than last night. Spike made his way over to her and Buffy crossed her arms and looked away from the vampire.

"Have you-"

"Didn't have the courage to," she interrupted him

"I was about to do it when Willow called...is there something you wanted?" The tone of her voice was harsh and void of any emotion. Different to what she was like last night. Spike was taken aback by this and looked at her with surprise and then scowled.

"I was just passing by to see how you were, but I can see that you're fine so I'll be on my way," he matched her harshness.

Spike made his way to the kitchen and fear took over Buffy. She didn't want to do this alone. She couldn't. She raced to the back door and gripped his arm, causing him to spin around to face her. Nostrils flared. When he caught that look of absolute fear his anger fell away.

"Don't go...(tears threaten to fall) Could you-Could you stay while I...uh, do the test?...please?"

Please. That had done it for him. Buffy never asked for anything from him. He nodded.

"Sure...I'll stay,"

Sigh of relief escaped her lips and she gave a nervous smile.

"Tha-"

A long, cold finger was placed on Buffy's lips.

"No need to thank me pet,"

That was half an hour ago. While Spike waited patiently in her room, Buffy was say on the toilet. Little white stick staring up at her. Red cross evident. It was true. Buffy was indeed pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Pregnant. She let a tear slip onto her cheek as she gathered her thought. Spike was right all along. The vampire was now pacing a hole in Buffy's bedroom carpet when she finally entered. All it took was him to look at her and she burst into tears. He moved over to Buffy and wrapped her up in his arms as she wept on. Spike stroked her head and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Shh pet, it will all be ok, you'll see," he cooed

And then it hit her. She couldn't stay there. Especially when she didn't know how she got in her condition. The hell mouth and the watchers council. It would all be too much of a risk. Buffy abruptly pulled from the bleached blonde's arms and pushed past him to get to her wardrobe. Finally pulling out a big brown bag.

"I can't stay here," Buffy stated as she unzipped the bag and began to pack some of her belongings.

What was she going on about? Spike stood on the spot while she was packing.

"What do you mean you can't?" brow furrowed so much that if the wind blew it would of stuck like that.

"I have to leave, the sooner the better,"

Buffy never broke her stride and Spike, well he could feel himself getting angry with her. He knew she had just found some life changing news out but she couldn't leave Dawn like that. Or would she?

"You can't just up and leave! What about the bit? She's only just got you back and now you're planning on bloody well leaving without as such as a goodbye!"

Buffy glared at him.

"I can't stay here! There's too much danger here, hell mouth, watchers council...no I can't risk it,"

Roll of the eyes from Spike.

"The least you could do is give her an explanation, so she knows you're safe...besides, you bleedin' well know as do I that if you walk out without saying a word then Niblet will be worried and your friends,"

She scoffed at that. Her friends wouldn't care. They pulled her away from the one happiness that she has ever known. But Spike was right. Dawn deserved that explanation. Granted she wouldn't like it but it was the only thing left to do. After a few moments Buffy sighed and rubbed her head and sat on the bed. Spike followed suit.

"Okay...I'll tell her, but after that I'm gone,"

"Oh! I don't bloody think so!"

"What?"

"Don't think for a second that I'm going to let you just run away on your soddin' tod!... I'm coming with you," he stated

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"No you are not!"

"Too right I am! (sighs) Buffy, think for a second here love? You run away to where ever it is you're goin', slayer, pregnant...what will happen if you run into a demon or vampire?" Spike offered her with a raised brow

He was right. She couldn't just run away and not expect to see at least one demon or something.

"I guess you're right..."

The two of them, sat together, side by side. In silence.

Hey guys what do you think? Thanks for the reviews so far! Sorry it took me ages to update and i don't know when i can update next! Please keep on reviewing and tell me the bits you liked the most. Positive reviews keeps me going and helps me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter three**

Stay and risk not only her life but the life of her unborn child. It was simple the slayer fought an internal battle with her feelings as she packed away her belongings. A tear rolled down her golden cheek. Buffy picked up the shell picture frame that Dawn made her for her birthday. Running her finger over the picture,Buffy gave a small unsure smile and let another tear fall and this time it fell onto the picture. Heavy sigh. Buffy placed the frame into the brown holdall.

The scooby gang all noticed something was wrong with Buffy but they just put it down to the dying and coming back to life deal. Not to mention that she was pulled away from the only peace and happiness that she would ever feel. Knowing this cut deep. Anya was sorting the cash, witch she loved doing. Willow and Tara were thinking of ways to make the slaying easier for Buffy. The youngest summers had gone over there at the end of school and was now attempting to do her maths homework and was failing miserably. Groan. The red head turned to look at the teen.

"What's wrong , Dawnie?"

Sigh.

"It's just this maths homework how am I meant to do 125 times by 100 divided by 35?" she moaned

"390 point 625" willow answered

Dawn's eyes sunk.

"see, I have no hope!" she said and then threw the pen onto the table.

The blonde witch smiled at the discussion. Xander returned from the training room. Goggles on head, hammer in hand and looking very proud of himself.

"And the work is now complete,"

The ex demon glanced up from the till and smiled at her finance. The magic box phone rang and Giles answered, whilst the others carried on. A few minutes later he finished up.

"Who was that?" the carpenter enquired

"That was Buffy,"

The gang looked at each other. Buffy calling. That was out of character.

"Is everything ok?"

"Is she hurt?" Dawn asked with worry in her voice.

"No everything is fine from what I heard, she just called to make sure that everyone is here and she will be over shortly,"

Xander frowned and Willow furrowed her brows.

"Why would she call?"

"Not like the buffster,"

"I guess we'll find out," Willow added

"Indeed we will,"

Walking to the magic box allowed her to think more about her situation. A few times she felt like bolting and leaving without explaining but in her heart of hearts she knew the vampire was right. Letting a deep breath out as she came to the shop, Buffy composed herself .

"It's now or never," she muttered before entering.

The bell rang. Buffy slowly walked towards the table. She was greeted by smiles. Everyone seemed so busy. another deep breath Giles looked at Buffy.

"Are you ok Buffy?"

Slight nod.

"Yea...could everyone stop what they're doing I have something important to say,"

That got everyone to pay attention to her.

All eyes were on the Slayer. This made Buffy feel even more nervous than she was silence as they waited for her to speak. Nothing would prepare them for what they were about to hear.

"Um...there's no easy way to say this, I'm pregnant,"

Now that was a bombshell and a half. Dawn was grinning from ear to ear. Xander and Giles shared a look. Willow looked baffled and Tara was the first to speak.

"c-congratulations," she smiled.

She watched the tears form in Buffy's eyes. The watcher cleaned his glasses.

"I didn't know you were-," Xander started.

"I'm not, I don't even know how I got pregnant,"

"Well it involves a lot of sex," Anya said bluntly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Anya!"

"What?"

They were getting side tracked and she didn't want that

"Just stop! (sighs) I cant risk it here , with the hell mouth and council so that's why I have decided to leave,"

The smile was wiped from all their faces. Dawn stood up abruptly and was stood in front of her sister.

"What do you mean leave? you can't just leave," Dawn said through sobs.

The blonde bowed her head.

"I have to," she whispered

"Have to? I don't mean to get at you, but it sounds like you're running away Buff," The carpenter pointed out.

Her head snapped up to see everyone looking at her.

"I don't want to go but I have to...if you guys knew how hard this is for me-,"

"I don't care , you never wanted to come back, why would I care? Dawn spat.

Buffy began to cry as she stared at her sister.

Willow looked on in disbelief. Tara felt her eyes prickle with tears.

"You are being selfish is what she is trying to say, right Xander?"

Xander looked at Anya and nodded.

"Selfish? You think I'm being selfish? I could of just gone without saying a word,"

"What is leaving going to achieve? Absolutely nothing,"

"Xander!" Willow warned

Giles had heard enough. He slammed a book down on the table. The anger was clearly on his features. Dawn's arms were crossed over.

"That is enough, Buffy has to do what is best...but you mustn't go alone,"

"I'm not, Spike is coming,"

Spike? Was she out of her mind? He was a vampire and not to be trusted.

"Great, Spike's leaving too," the teen said.

Xander couldn't believe it.

"And let's just count the reasons why that isn't gonna happen,"

The slayer shook her head.

"He is the only one strong enough to protect me (sighs) Spike is coming end of!" She exclaimed.

Buffy started to walk out of the shop. The red head stood up.

"When do you go?" Willow asked

Buffy didn't look back. She just spoke.

"Midnight."

11.45pm. The petite woman looked around the place that she called home. The sofa which her mother lay dying. The kitchen. Eventually the stairs. Buffy was lost in her thoughts when Willow and Tara came down. Mean while, outside a derserto had pulled up outside the Summers household.

The door swung open and a pair doc Marten's stepped out. Spike leaned on the bonnet of his car, took out his zippo and lit a cigarette.

Willow explained to her friend that Dawn found it too hard to watch her go and she almost agreed. After hugging her and say good bye she left the Slayer and her and her girlfriend. Tara wrapped her arms around Buffy. A moment later they pulled away.

"T-take care," Tara said

Buffy gave a weak smile.

"I will (Pauses) could you tell Dawn that I'm sorry and I will write to her as soon as I get settled,"

She put on her jacket and picked up her bag.

"Do you know w-where you are going to stay?"

Buffy shook her head in the negative, She looked at the door and back at the witch.

"Keep an eye on the gang and look after yourself,"

Before she had a chance, Buffy walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. She held her emotions back as she made her way over to the car. Pausing she turned to look at her home once more for the last time in a long time. The bleached blonde threw the cigarette stub onto the ground and crushed it with his boot. The pair looked at each other before getting into the car. Spike took note how exhausted she looked. As she sat in the car, Spike looked at Buffy.

"Buffy"

"Don't! Just don't speak," she interrupted

He rolled his eye's and started the ignition.

"Fine,"

She curled up into her seat and willed herself to sleep.

Soft snoring escaped her lips as she slept on. The vampire stole the odd glance but he couldn't a lengthy look at Buffy.

His cargo too precious. "Welcome to Sandiego". Hotel half a mile away. That is what the sign said and Spike was grateful for that. He could smell the sunrise getting closer. Ten minutes later, as he was pulling up to the dank and dingy looking looking motel. Buffy started to whimper and muttered incoherently. Spike turned off the engine. Now she was fidgeting in the seat and her words were clearer.

"No,no stop! Please," she muttered

Spike frowned. He watched her expression turn even more anguished. The time came for intervention. Placing his hand on her arm he gently shook her.

"Buffy," he whispered.

Her muttering became more desperate

"Please, I want to stay with my mom," she cried

Spike shook her harder and shouted her name. Buffy shot up in an instant, eyes still shut in sleep. He let his finger softly brush along her arm. Buffy opened her eyes and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepily

"Motel, the sunrise is close, do you have any money?"

She fumbled around for her purse.

"Uh sure... I'll just go and see,"

Buffy stretched her legs. When she entered the motel she was greeted by a woman with curlers in her hair, cigarette hanging from her mouth as she painted her nails bright red. It took the lady a while to notice that Buffy was there. Before putting out, she took along drag out of her cigarette and just looked at her.

"I need two rooms,"

"Only one left," she informed Buffy absent mindedly

"Only one?" Buffy repeated

The lady groaned.

"Only one, two singles, £40 a night,"

Buffy took the money out and handed it to her.

Duster flung onto the only chair in the room.

Spike plonked him self on to the bed and began to remove his boots. Buffy on the other hand wrinkled her nose and grimaced as she looked round the room. How could anyone charge that much for a room like that?

It was beyond her. Buffy carefully pulled out a pair of pjs from her bag and headed for the bathroom. Returning five minutes later she found him lay on his bed. Topless. Avoiding eye contact she hurried back to her bed and dived under the covers. Back facing him.

"Night," Spike said

Buffy ignored him.

Every time she tried to go to sleep all she saw was her grave and her digging her way out. It felt like she was suffocating. In the end Buffy gave in and started quietly sobbing. She wasn't aware that he was there until his hand gently stroked her hair. Spike was so gentle.

"shh," he cooed

"Everything will be ok you'll see,"

Buffy's sobs stopped a bit

"I'm here," he whispered

she let his words sink into her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

So what do you think so far?

Sorry it took me so long to update but it was Xmas! Lol what was you favourite part? Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep it up:) the chapter is being proofed so it may be changed later on. typing done by Zoe Minnis :D my bestest cousin ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers:All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter four**

She walked the streets all afternoon in an effort to find them somewhere to live. Buffy only slept a couple of hours before the sickness kicked in. It was like she was in some hell dimension destined to suffer an eternity of nausea. Once she had stopped emptying her stomach, Buffy decided she had to find something because there was no chance she would spend another night in that filthy room.

When Spike woke later that afternoon he found he was alone. Abruptly sitting up and looking everywhere,The Slayer was nowhere to be seen. With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes Spike took the remote and skipped through the TV stations.

A feeling of satisfaction had settled into the blonde as she entered the motel room. Brown paper bag in her hand. No Spike. Buffy began to worry until a wet and yet again topless vampire walked out of the bathroom rubbing his damp hair with a towel. He seemed off with her grabbing the black t-shirt off the floor he spoke.

"Where have you been?"

Shirt pulled over his head, perched on the end of the bed and sniffed the air narrowing his crystal blue eyes he let them land on the bag in the slayer's hand. Is that what he thought it was?

"Is that-"

"Peace offering (shoves bag into his chest) I was looking for a place to live and looks like I did its only 15 minutes away,"

Spike smiled.

"Really? And how are you exactly planning on paying for that? I'm pretty sure that card of yours has a bleeding limit on it,"

"I'll get a job (Spike frowned) I'm not that pregnant yet, I can still do something useful," She informed him

"Also I'll go mad if I'm stuck indoors for the next six months,"

The vampire chuckled this caused the Slayer to smile.

"Knew I could get a grin,"

Sandiego was a lovely place to live but it wasn't a patch on Sunnydale. Sure there was a hell mouth and a whole bunch of demons that were always after her but it still felt like home to Buffy. They were greeted by a small old woman. She wore a long brown skirt, a pink shirt and a black cardigan. She also wore a pair of big glasses. She smiled widely as the blondes approached her.

"Oh the happy couple!" she cooed as she pecked Spike on the cheek.

He plastered a fake smile. Who did this woman think she is?

"And this must be William, oh such a cutie! The baby will be lucky to have parents like you,"

Spike glanced at Buffy, who was blushing and smiling widely.

"Thanks, Mrs Wallace,"

"Call me Dorris,"

Mrs Wallace handed the keys over to her and smiled.

"If you two need anything just let me know,"

The lady walked away muttering on about what a lovely couple they were. Turn of the lock. The door closed. Spike turned to look at Buffy who was looking very sheepish.

"Happy couple?" Spike repeated, eyebrow raised.

"So, I had to tell her a few white lies to get this place,"

"What exactly DID you tell her?"

Fidgeting on the spot. After she had told him everything Spike burst out laughing.

"You should see the bathroom,"

Back in Sunnydale, Tara was cooking up some pancakes. She knew that Dawn was still feeling down about her sister leaving. The witch hoped this would lift her spirits, even if it was just a little. The teen entered and busied herself with getting some orange juice.

Tara smiled at Dawn.

"Funny shapes or rounds?" she asked

"Not hungry,"

The blonde turned the cooker off and threw the mix away. Sighing she sat next to the brunette.

"Dawnie, you have to eat s-something,"

Dawn turned her head to look at her hands and fiddled with them.

"I know your missing Buffy and y-you're worried but (pauses) you know she's safe with Spike,"

"Yea, sure...it's just why did she have to leave? It's not like she couldn't handle the demons, all a bit excessive to me," Dawn rambled

Tara remained silent as Dawn kept on talking.

"I think, if I was in her shoes I would've stayed with my friends and family, running away never solves anything... that's what mom use to always say,"

Nod.

"Not knowing how she got in her condition, H-hellmouth could be the worst place for her, plus the watchers council,"

The door bell went and a few moments later Xander entered

"Hello ladies (Dawn heads for the door), goodbye ladies"

He followed the teen.

"She still not dealing," Willow started.

Curling up on the sofa and watching some late night Tv was suppose to be exciting not boring. Buffy had itchy stakes, which was never good for her. Groaning in frustration she decided to write a letter to Dawn. A mere half an hour later she had finished up, licked the seal and placed it on the worktop. Stomach growled and her hand went to her slightly swollen tummy.

"Okay, I'm feeding you,"

So she picked up the phone and dialled for a take out.

Five minutes after the food arrived, Spike walked in. Buffy watched him pack a drawer full of blood. The fridge door swung shut and they sat down at the make shift dining table.

"I got Chinese, I didn't know if you like Chinese, do you even eat Chinese or any normal, non-animal by product?"

Spike tucked into his meal. He took his chopsticks and paused.

"I may be the evil un-dead but I like variety in my diet,"

Half grin from the Slayer.

"Like weetabix in blood?"

"Hey!" he groused

Comfortable silence fell over the room.

Buffy had finally eaten enough and sipped her water while Spike drank his blood.

"You've written to the bit,"

Pointed to the envelope. She wrapped her face and he hated it.

"Hope she isn't still mad at me,"

"If I was her I wouldn't be able to stay mad at you... for long, just keep sending her letters she'll be okay,"

"You think?"

"I know so," he answered her

Saturday had come. There was only one letter and that was for Dawn. She rushed to her room and opened it up.

_Dear Dawn,_

_Firstly I want to say how sorry I am for all this and I hope you can forgive me. We found I nice little apartment but is nothing like home. I'm gonna find a job and Spike said he will help. Wonder were he gets the money from? I miss you and the gang so much that it hurts and I will be home I promise. I'm going stare crazy and it's so weird not slaying. There has been a few occasions where I've tried to go out and patrol and that just got Spike REAL mad, I never knew he would be so damn protective! Anyway I'd better go my stomach is growling. Hmm I feel like a Chinese. I will write soon and remember I miss you and love you._

_Love Buffy_

_xxxxxx_

_.p.s. Listen to the gang_

Dawn smiled and let the anger flow out of her.

Two months had gone by Buffy had got her self a job in a diner and she continued to write to Dawn every week. She looked about six months pregnant but she was only four and a half. Spike continued giving her money, which she once said that she didn't need his stolen money and he retaliated by storming out. This wasn't the only thing. Buffy still had morning sickness.

One cold night after work Buffy was walking home when her Slayer senses kicked in. Wrapping her coat tightly around herself and picked up her pace. The pregnant slayer made her way down a quiet street. As she got to the end a vampire jumped out from the corner, causing her to abrubtley step back. Buffy turned to go the other way but was stopped by a 6ft red, slimy demon with a horn on his chin. The vampire let out an evil cackle .

"Where are you going tuts?"

Buffy gulped and her eyes widened with fear.

"You see me and my friend here, we're gonna rip that baby right from you (sighs closes his eyes and sniffs the air) and then we're gonna bathe in your blood and watch you die so we'd appreciate it if you didn't make a sound,"

What do you think? Thank you for the reviews so far, keep it up! What was your favourite bit? Reviews help me to keep on going.


	5. authors notes

This is just some authors notes to tell you all that i cannot update for a few days due to pc problems but i will try and do it as soon as i can. really sorry about this i hope you all had a good new year! 


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimers: all of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon

**Chapter five**

LA was a big place. Not to mention all of the tourists. Cordelia had just finished working out. As she rubbed the back of her neck a steaming hot mug of coffee came towards her. She took the mug and smiled.

"Thanks Dennis!" she chirped.

The coffee had perked her up alot. Cordelia went to put the mug into the sink when she was hit by an overwhelming headache. Cup smashed. Body crashed to the floor. She saw a dark street and a street sign which had 'Morton Avenue' written on it. All of a sudden she heard something being thrown into the mesh fencing. That thing was a young, blonde woman. Her hair covered her face but Cordelia could hear the sobs.

Chuckle and a snort. A brown haired man looked down at the petrified woman and looked on as the demon continued to thrash her.

"Come on slayer! Is that the best you've got?" he hissed

Flash. Cordelia went to get up but was stopped by another vision. This time she saw the same bleach blonde vampire that had held her and Angel hostage. Spike. Metal poll in hand. Malious grin right across his face.

"Uh oh,"

She grabbed her coat and threw it on and as she got to the door it swung open. Sigh and Smile.

"I better get to Angel before it's too late,"

The vampire chuckled as the red slimy demon went about his business. Buffy tried her best to fight back but failed miserably. She whimpered as the demon caught her by the collar of her jacket and threw her her hard against the mesh fencing. Falling to the ground she curled up into a ball. The vampire chuckled once more.

"Come on slayer! Is that the best you can do?"

Buffy looked up with tears in her eyes.

Spike had just come out of a bar and heard some of the commotion going on. Quickly and quietly he headed towards the area, picking up a metal pole as he headed to the beginning of the street. He narrowed his eyes and watched for long enough to hear what else this nasty piece of work had to say.

The vampire turned to the demon.

"Finish it!" he ordered

The demon went to grab her once again by the collar when she cried out loud.

"No! Please don't!" she whimpered

Buffy. It was his Buffy. Without giving it a second thought he launched himself at the big demon and started punching him recklessly. The brown haired vampire was chuckling but stopped abruptly when he saw the scene unfold. Spike dropped the pole and carried on throwing an assault of punches and kicks. The pregnant slayer closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks. A loud crackling noise echoed around the street and he threw the body to the floor. The vampire stared at him and gulped.

"I'll just be leaving...yeah,"

As he turned to leave, Spike picked the pole back up, grinned and threw it hitting the vampire right through the heart, turning him to dust. He looked satisfied with himself and then realised what had happened. Throwing the metal pole into the dumpster he rushed over to Buffy. She was shaking in fear, eyes closed and tears rolling down her cheeks. Spike reached out to touch her and she grabbed his arm. Furrowing his brows he placed his other hand over hers and pursed his lips.

"Buffy," he spoke softly

Slowly opening her eyes she let out a whimper of relief and let all of the fear wash out of her.

"Spike?" she whispered shakily

His eyes were full of concern. He noticed that her heartbeat was almost triple of what it should be and that the baby's was also was dipping. Helping her up and wrapping his strong arm around her waist and started off towards the car.

"We better get you to the hospital,"

Buffy froze on the spot. She shook her head frantically as he turned to face her.

"No,no hospitals...I can't,"

He sighed and stood in front of her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Listen pet, I know you don't like them but you have to get checked so you know that both you and the baby are safe...(sighs and cups her cheek) I will not let anything else harm you or this baby, promise you,"

She let the words soak in and slowly nodded her head and headed to the car.

At Angel's headquarters, Gunn and Wesley were playing cards and Angel was in a different room talking to Fred. The door swung open furiously as Cordelia waltzed in, causing the two men to stop their game.

"Where's Angel? I need to speak to him...NOW!" she shouted

Gunn and Wesley looked at each other.

"Whatever is the matter Cordelia?" the ex watcher questioned

"I had another vision is what Wes," she huffed

Angel smiled politely at Fred.

"I'd better go and see what the noise is all about,"

Fred nodded and smiled back.

"You go do that, I'll be ok," she informed him

She began to scribble something on the wall. The vampire looked at it quizzically.

"You know Fred, you don't have to go writing everything down,"

She dropped the pen and gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry, it's a habit,"

He nodded and when he entered the room where the other's where he was bombarded by the brunette but Gunn spoke first.

"Apparently Cordelia has had another vision,"

Cordelia scowled at him.

"I can talk for myself Charles,"

Gunn waved his hands up in surrender.

"What was it this time?" Angel asked

"Buffy, she is in danger from Spike,"

The anger started to flare up inside of him.

"Where was this?"

She put a hand to the bridge of her nose as if to suggest she was thinking.

"Uh, I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know Cordelia! Buffy could be in danger and you don't know?" He barked

Then it hit her.

"WAIT! There was a sign...Oh it said Morton street,"

"Right! Morton street...where is that exactly?"

He raised his brow in confusion. Wesley shrugged. Gunn stood up off his chair. He clicked his fingers.

"Morton street is somewhere in San Diego...I've been there once,"

Angel nodded and turned back to Cordelia.

"Anything else?"

"Just that there was a vampire and some icky looking demony thing with Spike," she filled in the rest

Nod once more came from the ensouled vampire.

"Wesley, boot up were going to investigate,"

Wesley nodded and began to gather some things up. The brunette looked at Angel.

"And what are WE meant to do while you're gone?"

"Make sure Fred is ok,"

She huffed and Gunn smiled.

"I'm not some baby sitter for cave woman!"

The ex watcher came back into the room.

"Ready?"

"Yes,"

"Then lets get going,"

The men left them, Gunn chuckling at Cordelia and Cordelia frowning at him.

Hospitals. They always made Buffy feel so nervous. That was because she saw her cousin die in one when she was little. She was sat on a bed, Spike holding her hand, stroking soft circles on her palm in an effort to comfort her, which did no good. The doctor had finished examine her. The fear was evident in her green orbs. Spike noticed this and gave her hand an extra squeeze.

"Is my baby ok?" she said quietly

The doctor gave her a slight smile.

"Everything seems ok but I will arrange an ultrasound scan just to be on the safe side... after all being mugged is a very traumatic situation, now I will be back in half an hour rest and try not to worry Miss Summer's,"

She nodded and thanked him.

"Thanks Doc,"

He left the room. Buffy was still worried. I mean doctors don't just say try not to worry if there is nothing wrong with you. She let out a shaky sigh.

"Try not to worry? Is he joking?"

The vampire ran a hand to the bottom of her hair.

"I'm sure he's not love, just relax, think of something nice like (pauses) puppies, candy floss, maming,"

She frowned in disgust at him. His eyes widened sightly as he began to quickly back track.

"Maybe not the last one but still, stressing about it is only going to cause you and the baby a lot of stress,"

She giggled but then abruptly stopped.

"Look at you, Mary Poppins,...Oh my god, I'm making jokes when my baby could be seriously damaged if not dead," she fretted

He stroked her arm.

"Hey now don't you go thinking like that,"

Tear rolled down her cheek as she sighed once more.

Exactly half an hour later the doctor returned to them with the nurse and ultra sound machine. The nurse gave Spike a smile as she sat down.

The doctor explained to Buffy how this was going to work as the nurse lifted up the hem of her top an put the gel on her swollen belly. The coldness caused her to shiver slightly. She rolled the scanner over her bump. They both looked at the nurse as if to say what's taking so long. The nurse turned the screen towards the doctor and he had a proper look. Buffy looked worried.

"What's wrong? Is my baby ok?" she quiried

The doctor turned to her and smiled.

"The babies are absolutely fine Miss Summers,"

Babies? BABIES? No way, she was having two babies.

"Babies?"

The vampire looked just as confused as her. The nurse smiled and turned the screen to face them. She pointed out both heads, sets of arms and legs.

"See, there are their heads and their arms...no doubt about it definitely twins in there," she cooed

The blonde felt her eyes prick with tears and she reached out to the monitor and touched it with a smile on her lips. Spike even felt his eyes well up which he thought was completely impossible for a vampire. The nurse and the doctor looked at each other as they watched the pair just looking at the screen.

"Congratulations, the pair of you, you must be happy," the nurse said.

Buffy smiled as did Spike. The doctor continued to tell them of the importance of keeping up with appointments and seeing the midwife.

They were half way through their investigation. They had already gone to Morton street and they found the body of the demon. They looked around the local area, spoke to the people there even some demons which had no idea that the slayer was in their neck of the woods. All of this evidence eventually lead them to a small diner only about ten minutes away from the scene. When they entered all of the women stared at them. Wesley smiled back and Angel nudged him bringing him out of his revine.

"This isn't a social call," he reminded him

Wesley hung his head sheepishly. The pair walked over to the counter and were greeted by a young woman whom smiled widely at the men. More so at Angel.

"Hey sugar, what can I do for you?" She flirted

"We're looking for someone, a girl, round 21, 5"3, honey blonde hair, green eyes, have you seen her?" he asked

The girl thought it over for a minute and then answered

"You don't mean Buffy, do you?"

Wesley sighed with relief and nodded.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Wesley asked

"Sure, she works here, has all the men drooling over her, gee I'm so jealous,"

"Do you have an address for her,"

The girl nodded, grabbed an napkin and began to scribble the address down. She handed it to the vampire and their fingers brushed.

She shivered.

"Your hands are cold you should put some gloves on," she advised him.

"Thanks, I'll bare that in mind,"

They went to walk off but she called them back.

"I didn't catch your name,"

He turned back and Wesley was already out of the door

"Its Angel,"

He walked off and the waitress stared dreamily at the door.

"...Angel,"

He knew what he had to do there was no question about it. So while Buffy was in the bath he unlock this chest that he had brought with him and it revealed all sorts of powders and charms and also crystals. Spike then went to a bag in the wardrobe and got a bag out from the shelf. On opening it he pulled out a big black book, which had inscribed on it: Black Magic. He sat him self in the living area and got the right ingredients out. A white crystal, blue crystal some purple powder and a little pot. The vampire positioned the crystals around the pot and poured some of the powder into the pot. He then added some sort of stick. He was about to start the spell when the slayer had come out of the bathroom dressed in her sweats, dressing gown wrapped tightly around her and pink fluffy slippers were on her feet. She eyed the pot and then narrowed her eyes on Spike.

"What are you (notices the book and looks at the cover) Black Magic? You brought THAT stuff into this apartment?!? what the hell were you thinking?" she demanded her answer

He tried to cover the things up as he sprang to his feet.

"I was thinking that it would come in handy," he explained

her arms were crossed she was so furious her body shook with anger.

How could he be so stupid? All the people she thought would actually have a bit of common sense when it came to the black arts it would've been him.

"In handy for what? Getting us killed? Do you realise how dangerous that stuff is?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

" 'Course I know how dangerous it is,"

"Then why did you even bring it with you?...I don't believe I even trusted you to even keep us safe, I should of realised that you would be up to your old tricks,"

now the finger was waggled. Her heartbeat was racing and so she didn't calm down then she would end up back in the A and E. He had to calm her down some how.

"Love, I think you need to calm down, think of the babies,"

Spike took a step towards her and she backed off, shaking her head.

"Oh, don't you even dare tell me what I should or shouldn't do! Now tell me exactly what you're doing with that stuff or so help me god, pregnant or not I WILL dust you," she spat out

Jaw clenched. Eyes rolled once again. He had to tell her what he was doing and it had to be now.

"I'm doing a protection spell you stupid bint!" he exclaimed

That put her in her place. He didn't like arguing with her especially now but sometimes she needed to be told and she just jumped to the wrong conclusions. Buffy was stunned.

"What?"

nod.

"Yeah a PROTECTION spell...I knew deep down that I would need this stuff sooner or later and with the demon attack before (looks at her) I can't risk losing you or the babies, couldn't live with myself," he explained pouring out his heart

Spike looked straight at Buffy and she was looking at her feet. He stood in front of her and raised her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Sorry," she mumbled

" 'Tis ok, I didn't mean to make you mad, I guess I should of told you,"

She nodded and smiled. He went back to the spell. Buffy sat on the sofa and watched him. That was when a question sprung in her head.

"So, where did you learn how to do this exactly?" she enquired

opened the book and found where to start.

"You know, learnt bits and bobs in my time but mainly learnt what I know, in particular this spell from a friend of my MOTHER,"

FLASHBACK.

An old English house. Roaring fire. Oak furniture and a little music box on a table. A young boy, about the age of ten sat reading a book by the fire. He had brown/chestnut coloured hair and wore glasses. The crystal blue eyes made it perfectly clear who this was. The woman in the armchair came over to him. She had brown curly hair, blue eyes and had a beautiful dress on. She shooed him away from the fire.

"William, how many times?"

"I know MAMA, do not go near the fire, I am very sorry," he apologised

she smiled sweetly at her son and ruffled his hair. There was a knock at the door.

"Stay there," she instructed

Another knock

"Just a minute,"

When the woman got to the door a wide smile spread across her face. She engulphed the man with a hug. He was wearing a pinstriped suit, accompanied by a blue shirt, waist coat and tie. And also a pair of red and white sneakers. He grinned madly as she hugged him. Coughing made her let him go. He was still smiled at her but she could tell something was bothering him. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

He ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Well...just in the area thought I'd pay you a visit," he explained and spoke with an northern accent.

The woman shoved the man and shut the door. She laughed.

"The last time you paid a visit you were running away from the Darleks( his expression turned serious) Doctor?" she urged

The doctor took her to one side. She furrowed her brows. Whenever the Doctor got serious it meant something bad, that much she learnt from being his companion for so long.

"You're right this isn't just a social call, it's goodbye forever,"

eyes widened. The thought of not seeing her friend again hurt her deeply. He could see that.

"What? Why? I do not understand,"

The Doctor sighed

"The space-time continuum has been ripped, enabling every alien known to man to come to this world, especially the Cybermen and Darleks...now they've started a war (looks at her) quite possibly unstoppable," he explained

"But not impossible, right?"

He looked her straight in the eye

"I can't say that you'll be safe, I'm here to put a barrier up on your house and this world, I have to shut the gate way completely,"

No. He couldn't do that. She shook her head.

"No-"

"Anne, there is no other way, think about William,"

She sniffed and looked at her sweet, dear son. The doctor was right. Her son meant the world to her and she couldn't risk losing him. Anne turned back to the doctor.

"What about Jack? Where is he?"

"Last time I heard he was in the 21st century working for Torchwood,"

"Oh,"

He looked at William

"He looks well,"

She abruptly spoke

"Say your goodbye, do not upset him,"

Anne walked down the hall and the doctor proceeded to where the boy was. He was reading about poetry. The doctor sat next to him.

"You have changed Willy,"

The boy frowned at the strange man.

"It is William sir," he corrected him

"Oh sorry Will-li-am,"

The Doctor pulled out a bag and a huge, black book out of his pocket. William stared in awe.

"Bigger on the inside, how would you like to help me?"

A few minutes later the doctor had all the ingredients set out exactly the same way as Spike. He explained that each crystal represented a different category .e.g. white for demons etc. He also explained that this spell would only allow humans into this house. William pursed his lips.

"I do not mean to be rude sir, but what is your name?"

"I don't have a name,"

END OF FLASHBACK

Spike finished explaining the ins and outs of the spell leaving Buffy feeling really silly.

A black Cadillac sat outside the apartment. Angel had just pulled up and he didn't know what he was going to find there he just hoped he got there soon enough.

"Maybe there is nothing to worry about," Wesley offered

"Can't risk it Wes, I couldn't stand back and watch the girl I love die, you understand?"

Angel's love for Buffy shone in his voice.

"Entirely,"

The men stepped out the car and headed for the door.

Back at the apartment, Buffy was curled upon the sofa and Spike sat on the chair next to it. They were watching some late night cop show, with popcorn.

"What's the point in stealing someone's car and then go on the run?(puts a piece of popcorn in her mouth)I just don't get it," she sighed

Spike chuckled.

"It's about the thrill of the chase,adrenalin rush gives you a buzz. A bit like hunting," he explained.

Buffy raised a brow and went to speak when there was a loud knock at the door. The vampire and the slayer looked at each other. No one knows where they are so the question was who was it? Buffy rose off the sofa but Spike sat her back down.

"Sit your lovely bum back down," he ordered

She rolled her eyes. Boy did she hate not being able to slay. Spike strutted over to the door. A grin spread across his face.

"Look at who decided to drop by," he said

Angel was furious.

"The poofter and the Giles wannabe,"

"Where is she Spike? What have you done to her?...if you've harmed one hair on her head I'll-"

"You'll what? Comb your hair?(clicks his tounge) oh I forgot your not invited," he chuckled

That was it, Angel launched himself at the door only to be blocked.

"Spike, damn it let me in you son of a bitch!" he roared

"Let me think...no,"

Buffy thought the voice was familiar. She was curious. Buffy got up and walked to the door and when she got there she wasn't the only one who got a surprise

"Angel," she said

The ensouled vampire and Wesley stared at Buffy and her bump.

What do you think? Sorry about the wait i haven't had chance. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up. What was your favourite bit? Please tell me in your review :)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: all of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon

Chapter six

Either she was really fat or she was pregnant coupled with the fact he could hear two extra heartbeats he didn't know what to think. Anger? Upset? Worst of all she was pregnant and being held hostage by a dangerous vampire. Spike was grinning at his grandsire, Wesley was still staring at Buffy and as for Buffy, she was still in shock from the visit. Angel looked at her.

"Buffy, don't worry we'll get you out of there, he'll be dust before he can harm you,"

Buffy and Spike turned to looked at each other quizzically.

"Somebody been slippin' drugs into your blood Peaches?" he goaded

"What?"

"I'm perfectly safe with Spike, he's impotent," Buffy told them

"Hey!" Spike protested

"Sorry...look why don't you come in and I can explain everything," she offered

The peroxide blonde rolled his eyes and moved away from the door. Why was she letting him in? It was the puppy dog eyes. He always pulled them in with them. The slayer shut the door as her ex lover and watcher walked in, taking in the scenery around them. Wesley took his glasses off, cleaned them and put them back on.

"When you say impotent what do you mean?" Wesley questioned

"I'd rather you said neutered, not so damaging," Spike corrected

"The initiative put a behaviour modifying chip in his head and now he can't harm any humans, 100 percent safe,"

Now well that was new.

Angel frowned.

"There are other ways that he can be a danger Buffy, to you and...(waves his hand to her stomach) your child,"

"Children," Spike corrected

The ensouled vampire turned to his grandchilde.

"I wasn't talking to you,"

"I was just correcting you, mate,"

"Don't call mate,"

Spike chuckled. He loved winding him up.

"What should I call you then, eh? Tall, dark and forehead? Peaches? Grand Poofter?"

Buffy and Wesley just watched as the argument go on.

"Don't call me anything, in fact don't even speak to me," he scowled

"Fine by me...(Turns to the others) by the way, have you two noticed he wears lifts?" Spike said, raising a brow before going into the kitchen.

They both stared at Angel's shoes. Buffy looked up to him. He shifted on the spot.

"Do you really?"

"NO!" he flaty denied

The slayer smiled and then let it be replaced by a frown.

"How did you find me?" She enquired

"Friend of mine had a vision that you were in danger, I was following it up...making sure you were OK and I can see you're more than that,"

She smiled. The vampire shared that smile. Wesley coughed, causing them both to turn and look at him.

"Perhaps you would tell us who got you in this condition?"

Buffy looked at the sheepishly and sighed.

"I would only I don't know myself,"

Angel frowned again.

"You mean you've slept with that many people you can't-" Angel started

"How could you think that? Do you think I'm some sort of slut?!?" she exclaimed

"Well if you don't know who the father is..." Wesley added

Buffy scowled at him. After everything she had been through in a matter of a year, possibly longer now her ex thinks she slept around.

"I came back like this! I don't know who the father is...or if they're even human," she explained, anger was in her voice.

Spike walked back in, wiping the blood off his mouth onto the back of his hand. He was there, ready to hit the stupid git if he upset her.

"Mystical pregnancy? That is rather peculiar,"

Buffy nodded.

"You're telling me,"

Angel took a moment to process all of this. He thought that she would want to stay with her friends and family, not run away with a not so harmful vampire, whom she apparently loathes the dust of.

"Why did you run away?" Angel asked

The blonde went to answer but Spike got there before her.

"Well duh, doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out, Sunnyhell is the worst place the slayer can be at any time, let alone when they're with child you nit,"

"When did you suddenly become her spokesperson?"

"I'm not, I was there when she needed someone to be there for her! And were where you when she needed you? When she was dragged back into this world?...oh you were living it up in LA, more concerned with your stupid, bloody pathetic team than your ex honey, who you claim to love!"

Angel snorted and then it hit him. He started to laugh.

"You're in love with Buffy? You have got to be kidding me! Like you ever stand a chance with her," he countered

"What business is it of yours if I do? Least she knows, come hell or high water I will always be here for her, unlike you,"

Angel's nostrils flared as he stepped closer to the other vampire. Buffy and Wesley watched on. Why did these guys have so much animosity? Was it like some sort of alpha male thing?

"What did you say?"

"You heard,"

The brunette turned away from the blonde.

"You know, when I heard Dru had dumped you again I almost felt sorry for you, ALMOST, but looking at you now I can see why she left you,"

"And what's that then?" Spike dug deeper

"I think we should all just calm down and-"

"Shut up tweed boy!...come on, what reason is that?"

Stepping closer to him again so that he was inches away from his face.

"You're just a shell of the vampire you use to be...gone soft in your old age,"

Now it was Spike's turn to flare his nostrils. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fist.

"You don't know a single thing about me and Dru,"

Another chuckle. Buffy frowned. Angel had never been like this.

"I know that all the time she was with you she was wishing she was with me, you remember don't you?"

He was answered with silence.

"Whats the matter Spike? Truth hurts, doesn't it?" he said

That was it. The guy was going to get what was coming to him. In one fell swoop he pulled his fist back and punched him square in the nose. His hands instantly went to his bloodied nose. Angel stared at Spike in disbelief.

"Sorry, forgot to mention I can still hurt demons," he pointed out

Angel glared at him.

"Good for me you're still a sucker punch,"

Angel made a connection with his fist in Spike's face. Buffy went to step in between them but found Wesley's arm stopping her. A pensive/angry look came across her face. The blonde growled and kicked the brunette in the stomach, causing him to go flying into the wall. Spike chuckled and crossed his arms and waited for Angel to stand back up, smug look now cast upon his features.

"You were never better than me...you might of got all the girls with your Irish charms but when push came to shove I was always better than you,"

Angel got up and lunged himself at his enemy. Buffy had enough. Someone had to stop them. She pushed past Wesley, stepped in between the warring vampires and shoved them to other ends of the room, both rubbing their chests.

"Will you two stop it! You're acting like a pair of testosterone filled teenagers,"

Angel pointed to Spike whilst keeping his nose from bleeding all over the apartment.

"He started it," he muttered

"ME! You're the one who started it!" Spike retaliated

"I don't care who started it! (sighs) Spike, take Wesley to a bar or something," she ordered

"But-" he began to protest

"No buts just do it, I think you've caused enough trouble for one night," she spat

Spike shook his head, grabbed his duster and stormed out the apartment, slamming the door on the way and not even waiting for Wesley. Wesley nodded politely at the blonde and went after the angry vampire, leaving Buffy looking not at all pleased with her former.

The amount of bars that this place had was amazing and out of all of them he chose to come to this one. Ralph's. Wesley looked confused as he entered the bar. It was a demon bar. All of the demons in there seem to stop what they were doing, muttering as Spike and Wesley stepped up to the bar.

"What you staring at?" Spike barked

The demons continued to get on with their business. One in particular grinned and seemed to keep looking at them for a long time before turning away. Wesley scratched his head in confusion.

"Two whiskeys," the vampire ordered the drinks

The bartender frowned and then nodded as Spike handed him the money. When the drinks were brought over, Spike downed his in one and slammed it on the table.

"Top me up,"

So that was what he did. Wesley was still on his first glass. The ex watcher pulled a funny face as the whiskey went down.

"Why are we in a demon bar?" Wesley questioned

Spike didn't look at him.

"Because we just are...(takes the bottle off the bartender and hands him some money) now drink up or shut up,"

Back at the apartment, Angel was sat at the dining table and Buffy had gone to get the first aid kit. She was so angry at them both. Did they really think that it would get them brownie points by fighting? She slammed the box on the table, opened it up and got out some cotton wool and disinfectant. Angel didn't miss the look on her face. He'd seen it before when she came to LA and fought the Mohra demon. He removed his bloodied hand and she began to clean him up. The vampire winced as the cotton wool made contact with his nose. Ok, so he lied, Spike wasn't such a sucker punch. Wince once more. Buffy looked at him and frowned.

"You deserved it,"

The brunette sighed.

"...Maybe I did,"

"There's no maybe about it, you rose to the bait and you knew that if you pushed enough that Spike would hit you and that makes you stupid," she stated, closing up the first aid box and removing the cotton wool.

"Uh, OK, you don't have to put it like that,"

He looked at her. She still wore that look of anger on her face. The same look that could make a demon cry or so he thought.

"Don't get me wrong but he is as much to blame as you-"

"More to blame," Angel interrupted

"He is as much to blame as you but you could of just walked away, like a man but no you had to wind him up...you knew exactly what buttons to press,"

Now she had moved from the dining area to the living area. Buffy knew that Angel thought he was better than Spike. The ensouled vampire followed the pregnant slayer and found her fixing up the cushions, fluttering around the place.

"Buffy, can't we just talk?" he spoke softly

She stopped in her tracks, finding it hard to keep control of her emotions. She was always like this around Angel and she assumed he would always be able to have that effect on her. She sat down on the sofa, face turned away from him. Taking a seat next to her, Angel went to brush her hair out of her face but she pulled away. Quashing the feelings and tears down she tried to look at her feet but her ever growing baby bump was in the way so she had to settle for looking at the bump.

"I don't know what to do, how I should feel..." she whispered

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, so why don't you tell me what you're thinking, feeling..."

She looked him in the eyes.

Two bottles of whiskey later and Wesley was already a drunk mess. Spike found this absolutely hilarious. Here he was moaning on about little thing that got on his nerves like how all the hot chicks go for Angel. The vampire agreed somewhat and began to tell his fellow Englishman about his life. Wesley nodded enthusiastically.

"Impotent!" he shouted out with a giggle

Spike glared at him, causing him to stop abruptly.

"While you were becoming impotent I was the best rogue demon hunter in the world!" he exclaimed

"Really? So what demons have you killed? And could you stop calling me impotent?"

He paused to think. Puffed up his chest and went to say all of the demons he had killed. Wesley looked sheepish.

"Well, there this one and that one and...Oh sod it! I'm a big failure! The watchers council fired me because, because I couldn't keep control of two slayers! And the stupid bastards were too cheap to send me out a ticket to get back home so now I'm stuck in this god forsaken country where they don't even do a decent cup of tea, I mean is that too much to ask?" he breathed

Spike blinked at him. He was severely drunk and babbling, never a good mix.

"No, I suppose it's not,"

The ex watcher waved his finger in the air and drank the last of his whiskey, looking disappointed when he found the glass empty.

"To make matters worse I now work for a vampire with a soul, who uses alarming amounts of hair gel (Spike grins) and my family, especially that tight arsed father of mine are not so pleaased,"

"So your family not so accepting of your choices? Bloody stupid,"

He nodded and continued on his rant. All of a sudden Wesley blurted something unusual out.

"Some people are like a Slinky ...Not really good for anything, but you still can't help but smile when you shove them down the stairs,"

The vampire just looked at him.

"Well someone certainly is drunk," he tutted

"Excuse me??? I am not drunk, I think you'll find you are the one whose drunk mr. Impotent!"

Roll of the eyes.

They were talking for what seemed for ages. She told him of how isolated she felt when she came back from the dead. How this whole situation had got to the point were she didn't know what to do. All the while there was a question that burned in the back of his head. What was she thinking letting Spike be there? Looking her in the eye, Angel began.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking when you let Spike run away with you?" he questioned

Buffy's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean, what was I thinking? And I didn't exactly let him, he decided that I couldn't go on my own,"

"So you just let him make all the decisions?"

Buffy scoffed and rolled her green eyes at him.

"I don't let him do anything...I'm glad I let him come because if I didn't, I would be dead now, Angel he saved me from that demon tonight, he could've just left me to die, but he didn't"

"Yeah cos he's the hero, knight in shining armour,"

The slayer got to her feet. She couldn't believe this. He was getting jealous of what?

"Please don't tell me you're jealous of him,"

"Me? Jealous? No, no...besides he just sees you as an obsession, he doesn't love you, he was like this with every other slayer,"

Eyes narrowed and anger welled up in her.

"He has done more than enough to prove his love for me and he has the chip now,"

"The chip isn't change Buffy, it's just holding him back,"

She shook her head in the negative.

"No, I use to say that, tell me that when you look at him that he isn't a changed person?"

He thought for a moment and then gave up.

"I can't,"

Angel turned to look at his girl and realised something. Something so huge that it could put everything out of the window.

"You love him," Angel bluntly stated

"What?" she said

Buffy stared in shock. What was he thinking?

"You are in love with Spike,"

"No! No I'm not, Angel-"

"Buffy, his scent, you're covered with it, it's engulfing you,you can't deny it,"

"I don't love him! god!...(sighs) I-I don't know how I feel about him, okay? There is something there but it's not love...not yet," she informed him

Buffy knew she felt something for the chipped vampire but she didn't quite understand it. She had felt such an array of emotions towards him that it was too confusing to distinguish those feelings from the others. Angel stepped towards Buffy.

"Great, I'm getting the brush off for captain peroxide,"

"You are not getting the brush off for anyone,"

She stepped forward. Angel reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Buffy I love-,"

He was interrupted by Buffy's lips on his. Angel wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed her back. A few minutes after, the blonde pulled away, looking shocked and covering her mouth.

"Angel...that shouldn't of happened,"

She wasn't the only one in shock.

"Sorry, I took advantage of you, I love you, I want you to be happy, you know that, right?"

Buffy nodded.

"I know and a part of me will always love you but the rest of me has to move on, do you understand?"

Wesley sat at the bar, staring at a bottle of tequila, struggling to read the label. A bowl of limes were sat in front of them along with a salt shaker.

"What's this?" he said, shaking the bottle at the vampire

"Tequila,"

"Oh...(looks at Spike) you know Spike, you have the most beautiful eyes, so blue and dreamy,"

The vampire hit Wesley across the head and yelped out in pain, clutching his skull as he did so.

"OW! What you do that for? I was paying you a perfectly good compliment,"

He licked the back of his hand and shook the salt onto the wet patch. Taking the glasses he filled them up and instructed Wesley to do the same. Spike took his glass and spoke.

"Drink the shot, lick the salt, suck on the lime, got it?"

"Ay, captain!"

Spike did it with ease and chuckled as Wes pulled another funny face. The blue eyed man tossed the peel to the side. All the while a big, tall demon with one eye watched them, whispering to his friends. The demon said something out loud, on purpose so that they could hear.

"Look at that vampire with his human, he's practically a half breed, ought to be dusted right on the spot," he rumbled

Spike growled and turned to look at him.

"You got something to say, one eye?"

The demon pushed himself off his chair and made his way over to them. Wesley was still knocking back the drinks.

"Mr lime, you shall feel the wrath of my mouth!"

Spike stood up to confront him.

"What did you say, half breed?"

Wesley turned to look at the demon.

"What? You mean with BIG ears like that you didn't hear what he said?" he squeaked

The vampire abruptly turned to his companion.

"Wesley, not a good idea, this guy is a Famorian, kill you with one glance,"

"Big ears? Thats it! I've heard enough insults to last you a life time, I can't kill you with my eye, vampire but doesn't mean I can't kill you with my fists,"

Wesley hopped down from his stool and made a bad attempted of pushing Spike out of the way, causing the Famorian's fist to go through the stool.

"You wanna dance hot dog? Come on! (pulls out a gun) say hello to my friend ...PISTOL!" he screeched as he shot the demon right in his eye.

The demon cried out and fell to the floor clutching his head. All of the bar was stunned silent and half of the demons ran out in terror. The ex watcher nodded, twirled his gun on his finger, blew the smoke out of the gun and placed it back in his pocket.

"...Well, that was easy...(clears throat while trying to keep his dignity intact) nice work, uhh...good team effort"

Wesley looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Poor soul, he was so high-strung. Afraid the strain was more than he could bear,"

He went to get the Tequila bottle but Spike dragged him away from the bar.

"Lets get out of here, I'm sure peaches has lectured her enough,"

He pouts and whines, looking very disappointed at the fact they were leaving. As they walked out of the bar Wesley spoke.

"To the bat mobile!"

He fell flat on his face, leaving Spike to carrying him to the car.

This wasn't new to him. Somewhere, deep down he knew that she felt something even back when he lost his soul. There was always that connection. Heat. Lust. Desire. When Angel didn't answer her, Buffy felt the need to go further. Sighing, she tried to explain it more to him.

"Angel, you can't dictate to me what to do, who to be with, you left me remember?...no matter how much I might want us to work we never would and you know that,"

He reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile out side, Spike had just pulled up. Wesley looked as white as a sheet.

"Ugh my head, I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Just get out of the car, I've just had this cleaned,"

Moaning and groaning as he climbed out, the vampire was already half way up the steps to the apartment. Wesley attempted to climb up the stairs but found himself unable to do so.

"I can't get up them...,"

"Just stay there (mutters) bloody hell,"

He carried on going up.

"You can't just leave me here!"

Spike stuck a figure up to him and Wesley groaned in response.

As he was coming up to the door he could hear the conversation and decided to hold back a minute.

"He isn't good enough for you,"

"Listen, yeah he may be evil and bad but he is one of the most genuine people you could ever hope to meet,"

An uneasy laugh came from Angel.

"You deserve better, someone to take you into the sunlight, give you a normal life,"

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, normal isn't all its crack up to be,"

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. That was it. There was no reasoning with her.

"If he so much as hurts you, he's dust,"

Spike waltzed in to a glare from Angel and a weird look off Buffy. Something wasn't right.

"Where's Wesley?" the slayer questioned

"The bugger got so snockered he can barely stand up, stupid idiot," he clicked

The other vampire rolled his eyes, took a card out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"We have plenty of room at the Hyperion if you ever need a place to stay, I'll gather what information I can and get back to you,"

"NO!I don't want you involved in this, this is about me not you, Angel,"

He hung his head low and then looked Buffy in the eye.

"If you need anything just call,"

"I will,"

Spike pulled faces at Angel's back as he walked out. Buffy put the card down on the table only for Spike to pick it back up. He chuckled.

"Angel investigations? I should've known he pick a stupid name,"

Green eyes just looked at him. Something was different with her. Hang on. He narrowed his eyes on her.

"Oh please don't tell me, you kissed him!"

"Were you spying on me?" she asked anger in her voice

"No, I can smell the stupid git all over you,"

Buffy groaned in annoyance and guilt.

"Did anyone tell you guys that the whole sniffing each other thing is way gross?"

Shrug.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?" he pushed

"NO!Just leave me alone Spike!" she shouted

Buffy stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut. Spike was left on his own.

So guys, what do you think? Sorry it took so long and that the chapter is so long. What was your favourite bit? Please tell me in your review. The more reviews the better as it drives me on! Thanks for the reviews so far and keep it up!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: all of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon

Chapter seven

Neither one of them had said a word since Angel's little visit. In fact it had been a whole day and both of them had avoided each other masterfully. If she wanted space then she could have space but it couldn't last forever. Hell, they had to at least come to some civil agreement, right? Spike sat in his devil may care fashion, feet up on the table, watching passions. Flicking the lid of his zippo. Up. Down. Up. Down.

_Maybe I should go an' say sorry _he thought.

Angry frown. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't the one who stuck his tongue down the ex's throat. That was it. He settled for letting the slayer stew. At least for the time being. Stomach rumbled. Heading to the fridge, he frowned when he saw that he had ran out of blood.

_Great. Bloody wonderful_ he thought, slamming the door shut.

Meanwhile, Buffy lay on her bed. Fast asleep. Hand splayed out on her ever growing stomach. The noise of the front door slamming caused Buffy to wake from her slumber. Stretching and yawning, she glanced at the clock and groaned. Best get a start on the dinner. For some reason she felt really guilty for kissing Angel. Why? Well, she had no idea why.

_Maybe it has something to do with the bleached wonder ...wait! Have we forgotten that Spike is my biggest enemy? _she thought.

As she walked through, Buffy wondered where the vampire had gone. Maybe to kill something? Get drunk? No, because that was selfish of him. But then it wouldn't be the first time he did something like that now would it? Sitting down, comfortably, she grabbed an imperial mint out of the bowl that sat perfectly in the middle of the old, oak coffee table and popped in her mouth. Ring. Ring. The phone jangled. The pregnant slayer went as fast as she could to answer it. Ring. Ring. Just as she reached it, the ringing stopped.

"Crap!" she shouted.

Beep. Buffy ears perked up.

"Hey! I guess you're out," a perky woman's voice spoke

Pause.

"He said they'd be no problems making it but...it's gonna cost ya bubs. I gotta go now. Call me back when you get this! Bye!"

They hung up. Buffy stared with a baffled look on her face at the phone. Who the hell was that? And what was she going on about? No problems making what? And bubs? If she knew Spike then it would royally annoy him to have such a nickname like that. Buffy would have to settle on doing some old fashioned talking to find out what.

The smell of gravy and sausages wafted to his nose as he came through to the kitchen. Buffy was stirring the pot, not even acknowledging his presence. If that's the way she wanted it then it was fine by him. Throwing his blood in the fridge, Spike then walked out of the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in ten," Buffy said, not taking her eyes off the pot

Mumble in response.

They sat at opposite ends of the table. Neither one speaking. Swig of beer. At least he seemed to be enjoying her cooking. Buffy fiddled with her food. This had gone on long enough.

_I guess I should say sorry...besides, if I don't I'll never find out who that woman was _she thought.

Sigh. Here goes nothing.

"I-I uh," she stuttered

"Quit stammerin' and tell me what you have to say...unless it isn't important," he snapped

Oops. Bear with sore head comes to mind. The slayer cleared her throat.

"A-about before...It was just a hello,"

Scoff.

"Most people don't use their tongues to say hello...well I guess they do but-"

"There were no tongues! (sighs) It was an accident,"

_Do I look stupid? _He thought.

"Right, so your lips just happened to fall onto his then?" he said, raised brow and annoyed look on his face

"Like you haven't made mistakes before?"

"Yeah and you well know that,"

Buffy threw her fork onto the plate, abruptly standing up.

"To even think I was going to apologize to you," she muttered before walking off into the living room.

What? She. The slayer. The girl who hated his guts. Who never, ever said sorry to him, was going to apologize? Spike looked perplexed. Roll of the eyes, the platinum blonde followed on to find her knees bent up on the sofa. Was she- she was crying?

_Oh, Spike. You pilock! Just gone and made a pregnant woman and the woman you love cry! _Spike's thoughts yelled.

Carefully approaching her, he sat on the edge of the sofa. Hand wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. To his surprise, she didn't flinch or move.

"Buffy, don't cry love...I didn't mean to be so harsh I just get so-"

"Jealous?" she offered

Head bowed down.

"Yeah. Can't blame a bloke though. Someone as gorgeous as you, pet. Definitely something to get jealous about,"

His blue eyes locked with her green ones. A smile played on his lips as he noticed the blush creeping up on Buffy's cheeks.

_By the look on his face, he can see my blush...whimpers _Buffy thought.

"I didn't mean it to happen, it just did. And then my lips were on his but it was over in a second. I pulled away. Made a mistake. A big, huge mistake. It was just a peck. AND-"

"Buffy, stop!" he interrupted

In his opinion, she was adorable when she babbled. Buffy caught Spike looking at her.

"I was babbling, wasn't I?" she asked, sheepishly

Nod.

"I do that sometimes," she continued

_I know she's hidin' something from me about Peaches but I don' want her to run away from me...Gotta do things at her pace and maybe, just maybe then I will get to the bottom of things _Spike thought.

This was risky but it was the only way he could reassure her. She didn't back off when he touched her earlier. Here the vampire was hoping that the slayer wasn't going to punch him one. Gently taking hold of Buffy's hand, Spike looked her in the eye. Gulp. Those eyes. He could see through anyone with them.

"There's somethin' you're not tellin' me bout Peaches and I understand that you don' wanna tell me right now...but when you do, I'm here. Ready to listen,"

Ok. Wasn't expecting that. Spike was normally the guy, correction, vampire, who would press and press and press until he got the information he wanted. No matter what.

"Uh...Ok,"

A comfortable silence fell over the room. Her eyes fell to looking at her bump as she rubbed her hand across it. Spike watched her eagerly for a moment. She looked as if she was going to say something.

_It's not about Angel. It's about what he said... specifically _she thought.

Then something sprung to Buffy's mind. That mystery woman who called earlier. Sitting back casually, she looked at him once more before opening her mouth.

"There was a phone call earlier but I couldn't get to the phone before it rang off,"

"Really?"

"_**She **_left a message. Something along the lines of 'There will be no problems making it for you but it's gonna cost ya...' so who is she?" she said, full of enthusiasm

Spike suddenly looked nervous. Nervous and shifty.

"'cuse me, pet but there something I got to do,"

He dived off towards the kitchen. To say she was perplexed by his behaviour was an understatement. Either she was a girlfriend or something much more sinister. Either way, Buffy was sure as hell to find out. Quickly and quietly she sneaked towards the kitchen door. Just in time. He tapped in a number and Buffy waited with baited breath.

"It's me...how much?"

Spare piece of paper and he scribbled down a few numbers.

"How long?...Bloody hell! Do you realize Christmas is round the soddin' corner an (aggravated sigh) tell him I'll pay him double, triple if he can get it to me quicker...right, see you soon, and...thanks pet,"

Buffy listened for signs that the conversation was over. Then, she was faced with Spike. Standing there. Arms folded over his chest.

"Eave's dropping, I see,"

Uneasy giggle. She looked as guilty as sin.

"N-not exactly, I was just...there was a bug! On the door,"

Raised brow. Oh boy. He definitely didn't believe her.

"Oh, really, coz I don' see any bug,"

"Uh huh...I swear,"

Pout. Curse that bottom lip of hers. He should be mad at her. She would've been if he was listening into her conversation. What the heck. Grinning, he shook his head and walked off. One question burned in her mind. What was he talking about?

Early morning shift. Was the quietest of them all. Often, Buffy would have time to herself. Just her, the cook, customers. Sigh. She smiled politely as the boss stated what needed to be done. He was always surprisingly sweet and generous. Given that she was pregnant, Buffy couldn't do much and the other staff helped her where she needed it.

"Who is he?" a southern accent asked

Buffy jumped and whirled around. Hand on heart. Sigh of relief. Face to face with a brown eyed woman with a red afro. Each to their own.

"Jeez, Lotta, could you not creep up all conspicuously?"

Lotta looked apologetically but then her face crumpled into a frown.

"Stop changin' subject and tell me who he is!" Lotta exasperated

Now it was Buffy's turn to frown. She moved towards a table and started cleaning up. The other woman followed.

"Whose who?" she asked, quizzically

"Angel,"

"A-Angel? He was here?" Buffy stuttered

That knocked her for six. Lotta smiled.

"Reckon yeah. Him and that British bloke,"

"Did they happen to say what they wanted?"

"Duh! They were looking for you...about a few days ago...is he the babe's father?" Lotta enquired

Serious chuckle escaped her lips. If only she knew the truth.

"No,. He's my ex but...not their father,"

"Oh. That's strange,"

Now they were back at the counter, filling up the sugar pots. Lotta paused before she spoke again.

"He seemed really anxiously urgent to find you. Buffy...why was he like that?" she asked in all seriousness

_Oh, I'm actually a vampire slayer who fights on the mouth of hell. I say that and I'm sure to be locked up in the mental institute _Buffy thought.

One white lie wouldn't hurt anyone. Right?

"I ran away...,"

"Why?" Lotta pressed further

Sigh.

"The father...I-It's complicated. If I stayed then my family and friends-I couldn't do that to them,"

"So you just up sticks. Left them all behind and ran away here. All alone? Oh my god! You must be so lonely,"

The blonde shook her head in the negative.

"Not alone. A friend. He refused to let me go alone,"

Well at least that part was true.

"_**He**_? Well you certainly kept that quiet..."

"Yes. He. And before you ask we're just friends ok?!" she squeaked

Two men dressed in Costco uniforms. They sat at a table and were locked in their own conversation. Buffy took the pad from the counter and raised both brows before walking towards them.

"Dude. Don't you think it's weird that he doesn't leave the store?" the coloured man asked

Shrug.

"Tyson, it's not weird...if you actually bothered to spend time talking to him then you'd find out he's very allergic to sunlight,"

Snort.

"That's the biggest load of crock, Jesse!" Tyson exclaimed

Finger pointed.

"Besides, do you see the looks he gives me man?!" he continued

Chuckle.

"It's just you..."

Buffy stood there and watched the two young men arguing about this mystery co-worker of theirs.

"Do you want to order?" Buffy asked

Both sets of eyes landed on her. Tyson licked his lips. Jesse smiled. Both noticing her bump.

"Hey there, pixie stick. You got any black in you?" he asked, saucily

Swift kick from Jesse.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry about my friend there. He as a tendency to talk before he thinks. Especially in the crotch area...I'm Jesse and that's Tyson. Buffy, right?"

Frown.

"How did you-"

Suddenly feeling stupid. Her name badge.

"Oh...so your order,"

They was no hesitation from either of them. Jesse ordered toast and coffee. Whilst Tyson ordered a bacon sandwich, coffee and a side order of Buffy. That only gave him another kick. She smiled sweetly and left them to it. Tyson continued to stir at her.

"Oh man, what an ass that girl's got. Ooh I can see us rollin' in the hay havin' us a merry old time," he chuckled

"Tyson! Are you blind? She's pregnant and probably got some muscle bound, freak for a boyfriend so not a good idea there to say stuff she may repeat to him...unless," he stopped

Tyson's expression turned serious.

"Unless what?" he barked

"You want him to come barging in to Costco, looking for your ass?"

Gulp. Definitely not.

I'm Sorry I stopped doing this story but for all you reviewers and reader who wanted to see more, i have decided to carry on! :) so what do you think? What is spike hiding? What was your favourite bit? Please please please leave a review. I will be so grateful to see what you guys think! :)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: all of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**A:N: There will be a second part to this chapter.**

Chapter eight

Watery filling came into her mouth and she struggled to stop the gagging. Wave of nausea hit so fast that she was barely able to get to the bathroom before chucking her guts up. Buffy let out a tiny groan as another wave hit her. She was throwing up that much that she wasn't aware of Spike's presence until one hand gently rubbed her back and the other pulled her hair out of the way. She went to lift her head up but found herself throwing up once more. The vampire frowned in concern at the sick girl before him. Finally it stopped. Whole body shook. Spike was quick to help her up and lead her to the edge of the bathtub. Eyes landing on her pale form. He filled up the glass on the side with water and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she whispered

Buffy took a small sip and put the glass down. She wrapped the pink bathrobe tightly around her. Head tilted and his eyes bored right into her.

"Feelin' better, pet?" Spike asked, the concern clear

Slight nod. No matter how much his girl was feeling ill he would do anything in his power to help her. Even when the help wasn't wanted. There was nothing but silence filling the room. Instead of looking at the vampire, Buffy decided to just look at the floor because if she dared looked at him she was afraid of bursting into tears.

"Buffy?"

That was it. Flood gates opened.

"I can't do this, I just don't think I can be what these babies need," she sobbed, head in her hands

Immediately he was kneeling down in front of her, willing her to look at him.

"Look at me," Spike said sternly

She refused. Sighing, the bleach blonde sat beside her on the edge of the tub and pulled her close to him. Buffy was too tired to pull away.

_But this doesn't feel too bad _she thought.

Spike rubbed his hand on her shoulder in an effort to soothe the crying woman. Yet she still refused to look at him. Small kiss pressed against her hair. Letting her scent surround him. He left his lips there and spoke softly.

"These babies are going to be lucky to have you as a mother. Just take one look at Platelet an anyone can see that,"

Scoff. His delicate tone surprised Buffy.

"Yea, coz I look after her so well from here, don't I?"

"You had no choice. If stayed in Sunnyhell then you would be like a sitting duck,"

Yet another sigh. Buffy still didn't believe him. Spike was just being nice because he was in love with her. Ok, she admitted that fact but she couldn't give them a home where they were safe. She would love them until the end of the world but no matter what the slayer did, wherever she went, trouble would follow her like a bad smell.

"You're right and that's exactly why I can't do this...sure, I can love them and give them the material things to a point but, I'm never going to be able to keep them safe. My being the slayer is going to get them killed and I'd rather them be with a family who can care for them without that trouble," she explained

A frown etched on the vampire's forehead. Slight anger rose up inside of him. She was putting them up for adoption? Spike leaped up in front of Buffy and was now pacing. Forcing her eyes to follow his movements.

"Do you love them?"

"Of course I love them, I do. Just...(looks down to the floor) they deserve better," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He was crouched down once more.

"They deserve their mother, Buffy. You listen to me. Nothing in this world is goin' to change the fact that they are yours. They'll still be under threat wherever or whoever they are with. As long as I'm walking this earth you'll never be alone,"

Buffy stared wide-eyed.

"Just trust me when I say you are everything they need," he continued

They were locked in a gaze so intense, Buffy struggled to draw her eyes away. Spike stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Now lets get some food down you,"

"I don't think I can,"

"Try an' have some toast, for me, love?"

Now he was wearing a look that was a cross between concern and stubbornness. The vampire made a pact to himself that no matter what, he would never leave her. Even if she hated him more than anything, which more often than not was the case.

Taking his large, cold hand in hers, Buffy and Spike walked to the kitchen. The colour had returned to her cheeks, much to Spike's delight. Sitting at the dining table, the slayer smiled to herself as the bleach blonde busied himself with making her some toast, accompanied by a glass of orange juice.

"Get that down you. The vitamins will do you a world of good," Spike explained as he set the plate down.

It sure looked yummy. Buffy took a bite.

"It's weird," she muffled

Spike lifted his head.

"What is?" he enquired, baffled

"You are,"

"How so?"

Another bite of toast.

"A couple of years ago you'd be trying to kill me. Now...you've ran away with me to protect me. What's changed?"

The vampire gave the slayer an incredulous stare.

"Answer the question yourself, Goldilocks,"

He was in love with her. Obvious. Buffy mentally slapped herself. A steady friendship was forming between the two. Something that they both longed for. Spike looked at the clock and back at Buffy.

"I'll drive you to work," Spike said, absent-mindedly as he looked out the window

Buffy dropped her toast on the table.

"You can't drive me to work! Its daylight!" she exclaimed

Pointing his index finger to the outside as he spoke.

"It's overcast,"

"But-"

"No buts! I'm driving you to work. Hurry up or you'll be late,"

"Fine," she mumbled with a pout.

Spike fought the urge to kiss that lip to oblivion.

The Deserto pulled up outside the diner. Buffy took off her seat belt, gathering her bag and stepping out of the car without a single word. She stopped in her tracks as she shut the door.

"Get back before any sun shows,"

That was it. As soon as she was out of sight he speed off in the opposite direction of the apartment.

No sun showing. That was good. Locking the car up, Spike ran inside the back door. Now in a small sitting area with a table in the middle and lockers. He was late. That was all he needed. Shoving his duster and tee into the locker he pulled a green Costco t-shirt and proceeded to put it on as Jesse walked in.

"Hey,"

The vampire nodded towards the brunette. Jesse leaned against one of the lockers.

"Edmundson is gonna bust you for being late ya know," he stated in a matter of factly way

Shrug.

"Let him. I had to make sure that she got to work,"

Blink.

"You got a girlfriend?"

"No,"

"So, if this 'She' isn't your doll, then, who is she?"

The locker door slammed.

"None of your soddin' business! And I thought you weren't like Tyson!" he spat

Spike walked off as Jesse held his hands up in surrender.

"Woah! Just asking man...did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed!"

Jesse followed on.

The Hyperion. The Fang Gang sat in the lobby as Angel paced in front of them. Fred had also joined them and was following his movements. He muttered something to himself.

"He's just doing it to get in her pants," Angel blurted out, angrily

All eyes on him.

"W-Who is doing what to get into whose pants?" Fred stuttered

Cordelia had no problem filling her in.

"Angel thinks that Spike is trying to get into Buffy's pants,"

Nose crumpled up in confusion. She had heard of Buffy. She was the slayer but Spike?

"Who is Spike?"

"Spike is-" Wesley started but was interrupted by Angel

"The idiotic vampire who thinks he stands a chance with Buffy. I mean what's he got that **I** haven't?"

As the ensouled vampire carried on muttering to himself, Cordelia leaned next to Fred.

"Family issues," she whispered

An 'O' formed on her lips. Gunn was trying to listen to what his boss was saying. Something about peroxide bleached idiot can't make her happy.

"Man, he's hung up about this,"

All of a sudden, he turned to his friends and announced his plan.

"Wesley, pull out all the books on prophetical pregnancies. Anything that can cause this,"

Sceptical as he was, the ex watcher nodded in agreement. Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her arm.

"And you plan to do what with this information?"

"Go round and tell her of course. She needs to know,"

The brunette stood.

"Ok, but when you're a pile of dust, don't expect me to brush you on up!" she exclaimed

Cordelia walked off in a huff.

"Where you goin?" Gunn called after her

Turning back, clear exasperated look on her face.

"Research! If you insist we do this then I wanna be the first to know what demon these babies are,"

Wesley followed on.

"We don't know for definite that is the case,"

"Well, maybe she hooked up with some demon guy, slept with him and suddenly turned out pregnant," she said with a hint of 'You know the drill' to her voice.

Late at night. A man wearing a red baseball cap walked down the street with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. His money bag from the diner still tied around his waist. Rushing to get back, the man didn't see the other man in the alley way until one of them grabbed him, shoving him up against the wall. Wielding a knife to his throat.

"Give me all your money!" he shouted

The man shifted his eyes from the hand that held the knife to his attacker's face. Sure to stand his ground, he gathered all his mental strength to refuse.

"No,"

Surprised at this, the mugger smiled ever so slightly. Using his other hand he punched the man in his stomach and then swiftly kicked him. The middle aged man yelped in pain. Ragging the bag from his waist, he chuckled evilly.

"See. Should've just handed it to me and then maybe I wouldn't of killed you, old man,"

The attacker began to walk out of the alley but someone stood in his way.

"Get out of my way," he warned

The person cutting off his exit walked forward, making him take some steps back. Looking unsure. Spike's leather duster swung in the breeze. Knowing he couldn't hit the mugger without triggering the chip, Spike had to devise another plan.

"You value your limbs, right?"

Silence.

"You don't give the man his money back in thirty seconds and I will rip off your legs and use them to beat you over the bloody head," he sneered

The diner owner stared up in fear at the bleach blonde man. Sure, he saved him but what if he was going to do something worse? Now the attacker looked scared as Spike began to count down. Deciding this guy was too scary to even think he was bluffing, he threw the bag to the ground at his feet and fled the scene. Blue eyes rolled in the direction. The vampire picked up the bag, walked over to the man and extended his arm. The man pulled himself up and winced a bit.

"Here (hands the bag over) you're hurt,"

He shook his head.

"No, just knocked the wind out of me...THANK YOU!" he exclaimed, embracing Spike in a manly hug

Quickly extracting himself. The bleach blonde rolled his eyes at this action. Did he look gay? A light bulb switched on in his head. He spoke to him walking out the alley.

"Come to my diner,"

"I can't-"

"I insist! Lotta does the best hot chocolate,"

Ears twitched. Hot chocolate? Now that was more like it. No one could top Joyce's but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy anyone else's.

Back at the diner, Buffy was helping Lotta re-stock the fridge and freezer. The door swung open as the middle aged man, accompanied by Spike walked through. He instantly realised that this was the diner that Buffy worked in. A grin crept up on his face. She was around. He could smell her.

"Get this man a hot chocolate on the house, pronto!" the man bellowed

He pointed to one of the stools.

"Take a seat,"

And he did. On hearing her boss yell, Lotta looked through the doorway to see the sexiest man that she had ever seen in her life. Screw that Angel guy. This one was just pure Adonis. Mouth hung open as she appreciated his muscles as he stretched.

"That guy is the definition of hot..." she said, dreamily

Her co-worker carried on stocking up.

"What guy?" Buffy questioned

Roll of the eyes, the red haired woman gently tugged her towards the door and pointed.

"That guy,"

No way. Could her eyes be...no, it just wasn't him. Spike lifted his head as he spoke to the owner. Definitely him. The pregnant blonde just stared at him. Meanwhile, Lotta fluffed up her hair and adjusted her top so more of her cleavage was showing.

"Wish me luck, Buff, I got a feelin' this guy's a keeper," she winked and strutted out

"Good luck," she mumbled

The woman smiled widely at him and got a slight smile back. The green-eyed monster was present as the slayer watched Lotta flirt with Spike. Arms crossed.

"Hey there, gorgeous. I'm Lotta and what can I call ya?"

"Spike," he replied

He smiled seductively. Elbows rested on the counter, chin on top of her hands so that she was eye to eye with him. Blue eyes looking straight at her.

"Well, Spike...how would you like to-"

"Lotta! Hot chocolate...now!"

Groan. Hands in the air.

"Jeez, Who pulled your hair, Arnold?"

The diner owner gave her a not pleased look and she proceeded in doing the task he originally asked her to do. Buffy still held back.

"Sorry bout that. When I suggested we come back here after saving my old life, I didn't intend for Lotta to do that (looks back to her) she's quite the fire cracker," he chuckled

"He saved your life?" Lotta shouted

He what? _Spike saved a human?_ Buffy thought as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"He sure did! If it wasn't for him I'd be diced meat,"

Bringing the mug over, she smiled yet again.

"Our very own Batman in the mix,"

"Batman hasn't got a patch on me," Spike pointed out, wrapping his hands around the cup

"He certainly hasn't," Lotta drawled

The blonde was putting some salt and pepper shakers away when Spike turned his frowning head in her direction. Much to Lotta dismay.

"Goldilocks,"

She smiled and walked in his direction.

"Captain peroxide, I see you've donned your cape to do good biddings in this town," she joked

Well, his coat acted like a cape. Spike clenched his jaw.

"Why did you call me that?"

"You called me Goldilocks. Only fair I get to give you a nickname,"

"Yeah, well you could've given me a better one," he pouted

Lotta was slowly clicking on. They were a couple! Arnold smiled at the display of love Spike and Buffy showed for each other, even though the guy wasn't aware of her feelings.

"You know each other?" the red head asked

"We've known each other for years, ain' that right, love?"

Nod.

"Something like that...so, like what nickname should I give you?"

Pondering for a moment, Spike gave her an answer.

"How about sexy beast?" he waggled his brows

That gave him a swift hit to the arm. Buffy rolled her eyes. In front of her boss as well!

"You're such a pig, Spike!"

"Oink, bloody oink,"

Lotta was clearly jealous of this interaction between the pair. Then Buffy did something no one expected. She surprised him by giving him a small, friendly kiss on the cheek. _That should make her back off _Buffy thought.

So guys, what do you think? Sorry it took so long and that the chapter is so long. What was your favourite bit? Please tell me in your review. The more reviews the better as it drives me on! Thanks for the reviews so far and keep it up! Please review as I love to see what people think of my writing! :)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: all of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter nine**

She knew he had changed so much in the past year or so and that act of heroics was testament to that. Saving a complete stranger was something Spike never did. He sat sipping his hot chocolate and Buffy sat staring at him with a smile on her face.

"You saved a man," Buffy said

Spike rolled his eyes.

"One man, Buffy,"

"Not just a man, a complete stranger and I'm sure Arnold wouldn't see it like that,"

"Look, I jus' happened to walk past!" he exclaimed

She giggled. The clock struck seven and the slayer groaned. Best get going before she fell asleep and she really didn't want to do that. Especially since she was so hungry. Buffy returned with her jacket and listened to Arnold and Spike talking about poker while Lotta flirted with him endlessly. There it was again. The green eyed slayer. As they were leaving, Lotta came up behind them.

"Spike,"

In the instant that the vampire turned around, her lips locked with his. Buffy stared in pure shock, storming out the diner. Spike abruptly pulled away, frowning incredulously at the redhead.

"Buffy!" he shouted

He followed her all the way home. In silence. No matter how much he tried to get her to talk to him.

Dinner had been a silent affair also. Buffy avoided all eye contact and Spike tried everything to counter that. Not that anything he did worked. Now the vampire sat in the living room listening to the onslaught of angry crashes that sailed in from the kitchen. At first, he thought it was just Buffy and her hormones but as Spike started to add things up it all made sense. She was jealous. In the kitchen, Buffy thundered her way through the dishes. The image of him and her slutty co-worker kissing replaying all the time. The worst part of it was the more she thought about what Angel had said was making more sense. She Buffy Anne Summers, the chosen one was falling for yet another vampire. Scrubbing and scrubbing until she could scrub no more at the pan. She thought of every possible reason to hate him but for every bad quality, there were two good ones.

"Stupid. Peroxide. Idiot!" she muttered to herself

_I can't believe he kissed someone right in front of me! he suppose to love me... _Buffy thought.

_Yes, but you did go sticking your tongue down Angel's throat. Imagine how he felt _she thought moments later.

While the internal battle of thoughts were flooding through her head, Spike stood in the doorway, trying to listen to what she was rambling on about.

"If I knew she was goin' to kiss me, I would've moved well away,"

The blonde froze on the spot. Not replying in any form. He needed to know everything was OK between them. He couldn't stand it if it wasn't. Spike came to stand at her side.

"Buffy, look at me, pet," he urged

When she turned to him, he could see the pain swimming in her eyes, along with tears.

"It didn't mean anything to me. You got to believe me,"

All of a sudden, the pregnant slayer threw herself at the vampire. Sobbing in his arms. He responded by rubbing her back ever so gently. Extremely perplexed by her actions.

"I'm so sorry, Spike. You've been so good to me and I just go all hormonal bitchy slayer," she sobbed

"To be fair, love, you have every reason to be pissed at me...although, I could've swore I saw jealously in those pretty eyes of yours,"

Frown. He could read her like a book but she wouldn't let him know.

"It's not like we're in a relationship...god, I don't wanna be a blubbering mess," Buffy whined into Spike's chest

"I don't wanna be this good looking and athletic but we all have our crosses to bare," Spike stated

Giggle and a smile. More tears rolled down onto her cheek and Spike softly wiped them away with his thumb.

"That's more like it,"

Taking a step back, Buffy scrunched up her nose at the sight of his patented black t-shirt. It was soaking wet.

"Er, sorry about your top,"

Shrug.

"Tis jus' a top (pause) why don't you write to the bit? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you," he suggested

Pondering for a moment and then she smiled.

"You know, I think you're right,"

"'m always right,"

Spike wiggled his brows, which earned him a half hearted punch to the shoulder.

Sunnydale just wasn't the same without her sister and Spike. There was no excitement. No fun. Being bored to death by the scooby meetings. She was fifteen and **NOT **allowed to research. Lame. Dawn sat in the magic box, listening to Giles suggest that they should gather as much information as they could on mystical pregnancies and somehow pass it on. The discussion had turned into an argument on whether she would want anyone interfering. Pulling out an envelope from her bag, Dawn was about to re-read the letter Buffy had sent a few days ago, until a timid witch glanced her way.

"W-What's that y-you got, Dawn?" Tara stuttered

"Oh...just a letter from Buffy,"

Tara smiled and let her carry on.

_Dear Dawn,_

_Sorry I haven't wrote to you in a few weeks. Things have been a bit hectic and to tell you the truth I haven't had the energy to do anything. Life is OK...well, all I do is work, pee, eat, pee, sleep and pee some more. Really not much fun. Lucky for me I've got a neutered vampire for company. Spike says hey. I have a bit of good news for you...I'm having twins! Can you believe it? I can't wait to find out what sex they are. Spike is convinced they're both gonna be girls. Even waged a bet. Typical, huh? Hows the gang? I hope your grades are good. I really wish I could be home for Thanksgiving but I guess I'm stuck working at the diner. I miss you all so much and I'm looking forward to being home. I'll write soon, I promise. I love you, Dawnie._

_Love, Buffy._

_Xxxxxxx_

She was going to be an auntie twice. She was so excited.

The store's mad rush had ended. Much to Spike's delight. Maybe he would be able to get away with a sly cigarette break. As he finished re-stocking a shelf, an elderly lady came up to him.

"Excuse me, young man, do you have any beetroot?" she asked in a small voice

He inwardly groaned at being called a young man. _I'm older than you_ Spike thought. Putting on the most genuine smile he could, Spike led her over to the correct aisle.

"There you go,"

"Oh, thank you (pauses) you have such beautiful eyes, I can see why young ladies would fight over you...if only I were thirty, forty years younger..." she chirped

Oh my god. An old lady was hitting on him? A hand patted him roughly on the back. When he turned around he sighed annoyingly.

"Well, that truly is a first, Bubs," she commented, peering at the old lady and cringing

Spike visibly shuddered.

"Go on, rub it bloody in. I know you want to, Karesha," Spike replied grumpily

As he walked off, Karesha followed.

"Ya know, you ought to get a girlfriend,"

Lotta had no idea Buffy would react like that. Since he was the **friend **guy she ran away with and yeah, ok, they flirted but she thought that was just natural. The red-head made a promise to herself to apologise as soon as the blonde came in. Did it work? Hell no. She only spoke to her when she had to and avoided her when she knew Lotta was going to apologize. Finally, Buffy was on her dinner break and Lotta decided to take a seat opposite her.

"Buffy, please just let me have my say?" she pleaded

Sarcastic chuckle.

"There's nothing left to say,"

"I didn't know you guys were seeing each other. I really didn't,"

"We're not," she corrected

Sigh.

"So, if you're not his girlfriend then why...oh my god. You want him, don't you?" Lotta squeaked

Buffy turned away from her co-worker's gaze.

"You do!"

"Fine! Ok! I do!...happy now? Not a word to him, got that?" she warned

"I get it, loud and clear. I wish I didn't kiss him now,"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy decided that she couldn't hold a grudge any longer.

"No, you don't," she smiled

Lotta smiled back at her.

"Are we friends again?" she asked, raising a brow

Buffy nodded and pushed her plate forward.

"Want some fries?"

There was no way he was going to let her pay for this apartment all on her own. So now he'd given her a big wad of cash, she just sat there. Staring at it.

"It's not stolen," Spike stated

Blink. Buffy couldn't believe the amount of cash that was there. Making a decision, she handed the cash back over.

"I can't take this,"

"Yes, you can. 'm not lettin' you pay for all this on your own. Now take the soddin' money,"

Shoving it back over, she gingerly took the cash back off the table.

"Where did you get this? Poker?" Buffy bluntly asked

"No,"

"Not poker? Where from then? Cos' I'm not taking your blood money-"

"Look, It's not poker money or blood money. Bloody hell, woman!" he exclaimed, leaving the room

The slayer went after him to his room. He was pulling off his t-shirt. Buffy couldn't help but appreciate his abs. She went to open her mouth but was interrupted.

"I'm tired and not really in the mood,"

Great, now she upset him. Cranky vampire. Where exactly did he get that money from?

The next day, Spike woke up to see a very cheery Buffy sitting beside him, holding something. He sat up, carefully shielding his nudity from her. She shoved it in front of him.

"Take a look,"

It was the scan picture. She smiled at his sleep mused her. Fingers itching to run through those curls. Confusion swept through his features. How could they make anything out from that?

"What am I looking at, pet?" he mumbled

Buffy rolled her eyes. Pointing in between a pair of legs. Blue eyes squinted.

"Is that..."

"His 'thing'? Yeah," she finished

A playful sigh left his lips.

"I was wrong,"

"Not entirely...(points to the other pair of legs) see, the other one is a girl,"

Spike couldn't help but smile. His golden goddess was going to have a little prince and princess. And oh, how they would be treasured. The blondes sat on the bed studying the picture. Buffy's head slightly rested on his shoulder.

"Thought of any names yet, love?"

"...Not yet. I've got sometime to think," she sighed

This morning she was all prepared to go into work to help with the thanksgiving rush. But when Buffy got there, Arnold had told her to go and enjoy her day and evening. Strange, right? He was acting slightly weird. That didn't stop her from doing just that.

Damn that vampire and his show. Now she was addicted to it. Buffy had spent most of her day watching passions. Yawning, Buffy turned off the TV and decided that a nice, long nap was what she need. The babies were zapping all of her energy. However, on entering her bedroom, she found a long stemmed, red rose placed on the bedspread, accompanied by a small envelope with her name neatly written on. She gingerly picked up the rose and smelt it. Such a lovely smell. Then she read the note.

_Outside the apartment. 6PM. Wear something frilly._

_Spike._

What was he planning now?

Six PM. Sharp. Spike nervously waited for Buffy to arrive. He had planned this for a few days now and hoped against all hope that she would like it. He even went to the lengths of arranging for her to have the day off. She walked down the steps and was greeted with a soft kiss to the hand. Blush. Spike couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body. No matter how much Buffy thought she was a beached whale, he'd always think she was beautiful. She wore a long, strappy white summer dress with white flip flops and her hair rested gently on her shoulders. To Buffy's surprise, Spike had not a stitch of black on, except his boots. He wore dark denim jeans and a purple shirt that was buttoned up and left three buttons undone. Exposing just a bit of his chest.

_I wonder what his muscles feel like? _Buffy pondered to herself

Like a chauffeur, he opened the car door.

"Your chariot awaits," he waved

"Thank you," she replied

Buffy couldn't help but feel suddenly nervous. Spike was feeling exactly the same way as he set the car in motion.

"So, where are we going?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Stars sparkling. Moon shinning. Sea gently lapping against the shore. There was nothing quite like it in the world. He knew she would be missing her friends and kid sister, especially now. Spike did all of this just so she had some sort of thanksgiving. That made Buffy's heart swell. He was making her feel like the only woman in the world. Completely special. As much as she wanted something with the vampire, she knew it wouldn't be that simple. But for now, Buffy put that to the back of her mind. He treated her like a princess. They sat on a blanket, enjoying the various food and each other's company.

"Strawberry?" Spike asked, opening the box

"Don't mind if I do," Buffy smiled

As she bit into it, the juice dribbled down her chin. He couldn't help but stare as it rolled ever so slowly down her neck to her chest. Subconsciously licking his lips.

_Bloody hell. Does she know what she's doin' to me? _Spike thought.

Only when Buffy spoke was he pulled out of his reverie.

"Ugh! I'm dribbling!" she giggled, wiping herself

Spike smiled and watched.

"I think it's rather cute," he commented

"Yeah, I bet you-- oh, ow," she winced, holding onto her stomach

He was at her side instantly.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Spike asked, voice full of concern

"I'm-I'm, ohh. There it is again,"

Her eyes wide wide. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on the bump.

"Buffy, what the bloody hell are you-"

Spike was cut off by two small fists hitting his hand. Face full of awe.

"Right there. Did you feel it?" Buffy beamed at the vampire

"Yeah, I feel it,"

Spike's Adams apple bobbed with emotion. He had never experienced anything like this before. Buffy watched his face as she stroked the bump. This whole evening had been so special for them both and this topped it off. Touching his hand with hers, Buffy gave him her most genuine smile.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said with a tear of joy in her eye

Spike smiled back.

"Thank you for letting me share something so special with you,"

Raising her small hand, she traced his cheekbone. Something that shocked the bleach blonde and something he was definitely not use to.

"There isn't anyone I'd rather share this with,"

Instead of replying, Spike wrapped his arm about her and stroked the soft, golden locks while she rested her head on his shoulder. Things between them were getting better and neither of them had a complaint about it.

Next time: Buffy takes Spike Christmas shopping. The fang gang continue their research and will Spike be rumbled?

So guys, what do you think? Sorry it took so long and that the chapter is so long. What was your favourite bit? Please tell me in your review. The more reviews the better as it drives me on! Thanks for the reviews so far and keep it up! Please review as I love to see what people think of my writing! :)


End file.
